Skin and Flame
by Pheobe Caulfield
Summary: Complete What does Rogue do when she discovers she can touch one of her best friends...
1. Skin and Flame

Summary- I just thought everyone could do with more John and Rogue lovin'. Or maybe not, that's why I need ratings to tell me if I suck or not (this is my first fanfic, so please be gentle with the butchering). But anyway, John never went to the brotherhood and, well, everything else will be explained in the story. And also, I sincerely apologize to Caderyn, I'm sorta using your same idea for the whole kissing thing. If it makes any difference I thought of that same idea before I read your story, I mean, it makes sense. I guess great minds think alike. if it bugs you too much then rate me and you can chew me out. Takes place after X2.  
  
Disclaimer-Man, if I owned the X-men.it almost makes you want to cry. Hell, if I even knew Stan Lee I would shit my pants.  
  
Italics- thoughts  
  
SKIN AND FLAME  
  
Rogue sat on a bench in the garden outside the mansion, her face buried in her gloved hands. Tears threatened to leak out under her eyelids, which were squeezed shut, trying to block out the screaming still resonating in her mind.  
  
How could it have gotten that bad? Rogue asked herself, looking up from her hands. She sniffed and wiped away a tear threatening to spill.  
  
"You okay, kid?" a gruff voice asked from behind her.  
  
Rogue jumped at his voice. "Yea, yea, I'm fine. I'm just." Rogue, lost for words, stared at Logan's face. His eyes were knit together in what looked like concern.  
  
"You're just sitting here on a bench when you should be in class?" he said sitting down next to her.  
  
"I just," unable to come up with an adequate excuse, Rogue settled for the truth, "Bobby and I got in a fight." Her voice was barely audible, thick with tears.  
  
"Oh," Logan looked uncomfortable for a moment, not sure what to do, then gained his composure, then delivered the ultimate 'guy line'. "I'll kick his ass."  
  
"No!" Rogue grabbed Logan's shirt as he began to rise and pulled him back down. "No, its not like he hit me or anything, it was just a fight. An-and I think we broke up." She said this more of a question to herself than to Logan.  
  
"You think?"  
  
"Well, I mean, we got screaming pretty good. And I usually don't like to scream, and neither does he.I'm pretty sure he won't want to get back together with me after this," she said sadly, looking at her feet. "I just didn't want it to end like that, he's always treated me with nothing but respect, and now this." Logan put his hand on her back, which he hoped to be a comforting gesture. "Look, sometimes these things happen, and usually there's nothing we can do, but I'm sure that-that," Logan seemed to be floundering. Looking for something wise and Hank like to say he said, "I'm sure that there are other fish in the sea?" he finished lamely.  
  
Instead of breaking down and crying at his crash-and-burn effort, Rogue burst into laughter. She wiped her eyes as she continued to chuckle.  
  
"That was the worst thing I've ever heard." She sniffed and looked up at Logan, who looked immensely relieved. Still smiling she added "Next time you need to comfort someone, don't tell them they're significant other could be a fish."  
  
"What, come on, that can't be the first time you've heard that."  
  
"Well, it was never told to me like that before!" she shook her head. "Just forget it, I'll be okay."  
  
"Are you sure about that?"  
  
"Yeah, I'll be fine, I promise."  
  
"Alright, well, you better get to your ass to class before Storm worries."  
  
"Do I have to?"  
  
"As your art professor I don't approve you missing class," he said, feigning a glare.  
  
Rogue grinned. "You've never painted in your life."  
  
"Hey, art comes in many different forms!"  
  
Rogue, rolling her eyes, stood up and started heading towards class.  
  
Walking down the hallway, Rogue realized how quiet the mansion could be when everyone was in class. She sighed and pressed her forehead up against a window. It felt good against her skin, something that wasn't used to being touched by things other than clothes that covered most of her body.  
  
I hate this; I hate this so much. Why did he have to scream at me like that? The brief happiness that Logan had brought her began to ebb away and pain began to fill its place. She began to relive what had happened only a short while ago.  
  
Rogue had been in her room during the lunch hour, trying to get catch a few Z's before her next class. She had a killer headache and was exhausted after sneaking out the previous night to go out on the town with a couple of friends. They actually ended up getting back pretty early, after Kitty had slipped on some wet grass and injured her so called 'sensitive posterior'. What made her so tired is that she had run into John on her way to her room. He had been prowling around, carrying his zippo and had stopped dead when he saw her. Rogue and John had a comfortable relationship with each other, what with her dating his best friend and all. They could usually get into pretty lengthy conversations when left alone for an extended amount of time. She liked the way he listened and made jokes at her sometimes southern slang that sometimes crept its way into her speech.  
  
But since he had been walking around she invited him into her room to talk, since neither had felt like sleeping much. They had sat on her bed and talked till the wee hours of the morning, finding that they could talk to each other with ease.  
  
What was really amazing was that Rogue had connected with John in way that she had only felt with one other person, Logan. Her feelings with Bobby seemed to be on another plane, not that they weren't close, just it was different.  
  
But, back to the point. Rogue had just about drifted to sleep when there was a knock on her door. Being to tired to get up and answer it, she yelled through her pillow, "Come in."  
  
Bobby entered looking pissed. "So, tired?"  
  
"How could you tell?" Rogue turned onto her back and began to smile until she noticed the look on her boyfriend's face. "What's wrong?"  
  
"God, Rogue! Do you even have to ask?!"  
  
"Well, I don't know why your so upset?" she said sitting up.  
  
"Look Rogue, I really like you, but not when you're sneaking around behind my back."  
  
"What are you talking about, Bobby?"  
  
"I'm saying that you shouldn't cheat on your boyfriend!"  
  
"Bobby, what the hell are you talking about?"  
  
"What do you think? I saw you with him. I can't believe you'd go behind my back like that!"  
  
"Bobby, I didn't cheat on you, I can't believe you'd even accuse me of doing something so absurd!" at this point they were both screaming pretty loud, something they didn't have to do to get their point across.  
  
"Now you're trying to lie about it? You sank lower than I ever thought you could, Rogue." With that he had stormed out of her room before she had a chance to reply, leaving her stunned and breathless. 


	2. Murky Green

DarkPrincessPryro99-thanks for the encouragement and I'm glad you liked it. I just have a couple of papers due in the near future that might occupy my time, but I'll try to keep it coming.  
  
Angel LeeAnn-hey! I'm really glad you read it and enjoyed it, all at the same time. I'm a fan of your writing, so keep it up. Also, I just thought that John was really cute and I've been in love with Rogue ever since I was little (my uncle is into comics so I was exposed at a young age). But I figured since its not common that you see them together I wouldn't have to worry about messing up some classic story.  
  
Disclaimer- I regret to inform you all that I do not own the X-men. I know this must have come as a shock to you all, but that's the way it is.  
  
Italics- thoughts  
  
MURKY GREEN  
  
Rogue pushed her head away from the glass, shaking her head clear. Classes will be getting out soon; a voice said somewhere in the back regions of her mind. I should go back.Rogue ignored this thought and continued to wonder the hallways, not paying attention to where she was going. She let out a gasp when someone collided with her, almost knocking her over.  
  
"Oh, crap!" was all she could manage as she stuck her hand out to save herself from the fall, but instead found herself clutching on to someone's hand. Looking up to see whom her assailant was, she relaxed at the familiar face.  
  
"Shit, sorry, Rogue." John said somewhat sheepishly. "Didn't mean to run into you like that, I was just, running."  
  
"In the middle of the mansion?" Rogue replied standing up. "Kind of a weird place to be exercising."  
  
"It's not like that." John absent-mindedly pulled out his zippo from his pants and started flicking it.  
  
"You were cutting class weren't you?" Rogue narrowed her eyes, but unable to cover up her smile completely.  
  
"Well.Hey, you're not in class either." John pointed out, narrowing his eyes to match her own.  
  
Rogue laughed and hit him on the shoulder. "Let's just get out of here."  
  
"And where would you like to go, Miss Marie?" John stooped into a low bow and adapted a British accent, not bothering to question her motives for being out of class.  
  
"Hmmm.. Well, if you're leaving the decision up to me." a grin spread across her face as she took off running, leaving John racing after her.  
  
30 minutes later they were sitting inside a small café that had just been build just a few miles away from the mansion. Having walked the entire way, and stopping now and then to throw stuff at each other, they were glad to be sitting down in the dimly light interior of the café. They were seated by the window, perfectly positioned to see the rain that had just began to pour.  
  
Without the distraction of talking to John, Rogue sat and stared out the window. The weather seemed to reflect what she was feeling on the inside. The troubles that she was keeping inside must have showed on her face.  
  
"Are you okay?" John asked in a concerning voice, something that Rogue didn't get to hear very often. John was usually, well almost always, an ass, but he did have a tender side that he rarely showed.  
  
Rogue shook herself mentally and blinked to try and rid herself of the glazed look she was sure she had on her face. "Hm?"  
  
"Are you okay? You look out of it. Like, I don't know. Is something wrong?"  
  
Rogue sighed, she might as well tell him; he was Bobby's best friend and roommate so he was bound to find out one way or another. "It's just, well, Bobby and I got in a fight. And we, I'm pretty sure we broke up." Rogue pushed down the lump that had begun to form in her throat.  
  
"Aw, Rogue, why didn't you tell me earlier?"  
  
"I don't know. Its just, I didn't want it to happen like that, not like that at all. We were yelling at each other, and he said some things." Rogue looked outside again, remembering what Bobby had accused her of. "You know, he said the stupidest thing. He thought that I was cheating on him." Rogue let out a small laugh. "He thinks I like someone else, like that would ever be the case." She was silent for a moment. "But you no the weird thing was," John shook his head to let her know he was still listening. "He said that he saw me with him. I don't know who it could've been. I mean, I wasn't with anyone." Rogue sat back and continued to ponder what Bobby could have been thinking.  
  
"You should probably talk to him, if you didn't cheat on him. You know, explain to him what an idiot he's being."  
  
"I would, but he called me a liar, I don't even know why he would accuse me of something like that! The fact that he did just proves he didn't trust me at all. And if he did he shouldn't have screamed like that either."  
  
"Look, it was just one big misunderstan-"  
  
"Look, I don't care what you say, it won't make up for what Bobby did to me. The only way we're going to talk is if he grows up." She said this with such conviction John didn't even bother to persuade her otherwise. At that moment the food they had ordered arrived at their table, giving them a reason not to talk.  
  
Damn, Rogue, leave it to you to make Bobby think you cheated on him. But as John stared at her, he realized why Bobby would be so protective. Rogue was currently sporting a barely there tank top under a see through fishnet material. She wore make-up, but not too much, but just enough to accentuate her beautiful face. Her body was curvy, but still thin and muscular. Her brown hair fell down slightly past her shoulder, the white streak in her hair giving her a look of elegance that he had never noticed before. As he stared, he noticed that her eyes had a slight tinge of brown, making them slightly murky. And the longer he sat and watched her, the more he realized that she was all he could ever want. 


	3. Dreaming of You

CADERYN-hey, it's really cool that you actually read this, I was hoping you might, and I'll get to the kiss thing, the real kiss thing. I'm kinda making this up as I type, so if it's really shitty, that would be why. I'm trying to make John more of an ass, believe me, I think I just need to get in the right headset. It would be easier if I wrote it in first person, oh well.  
  
ANIME ADDICTED-sort of confused, but it's cool that you liked it.  
  
DARKPRINCESSPYRO99-I'm really glad you're enjoying this, I didn't know if anyone would, but thanks. I'll try to update more often, its just I have all these tests and homework, which I really should be doing right now.  
  
Disclaimer-do you actually think I'd be writing this if I owned the X-men?  
  
Italics- thoughts  
  
DREAMING OF YOU  
  
For the next few days, Rogue dominated most of John's thoughts. Every time they talked he couldn't help letting the phrase Damn, she's hot, slip into his mind. He tried pushing these feelings to the back of his head, knowing that she was probably still hung over on Bobby, no matter how much she bitched about him. But every time he'd see her, all was forgotten, and John was left looking like a dumbass for staring at her with his mouth open.  
  
"John, what's wrong with you." Jubilee asked one day in class.  
  
"What?" John snapped out of his reverie. He had been staring at the back of Rogue's head for the last 30 minutes, trying to will thoughts into her brain to make her turn around.  
  
"For the past few days you've been really out of it. You know, less insults and more staring off into space. Are you on drugs?" she narrowed her eyes suspiciously.  
  
"Hey, a guy can dream about his car if he wants to."  
  
"You don't have a car."  
  
"Scott's car, whatever."  
  
At that moment Rogue looked behind her and gave John a quick smile before turning back to the worksheet they were supposed to be doing.  
  
John, caught off guard, smiled back.  
  
Jubilee snorted, "Car, my ass, " she muttered.  
  
"I don't get this." Rogue threw down her pencil and sat back to glare at her genetics homework she had been working on for the past 45 minutes.  
  
John, who had planted himself next to her, glanced at her homework. "Sorry, can't help ya. I'm a chemistry kind of man."  
  
Rogue sighed. "Oh, screw it. I'll do it tomorrow."  
  
"Now that's the spirit. Why can't we have more procrastination in our school?"  
  
"Because then nothing would get done" Rogue offered.  
  
"Oh, things would get done. They'd just get done late. Very late."  
  
Rogue rolled her eyes. "What time is it?" she asked, stretching.  
  
"Uh, almost midnight."  
  
"Damn, I'm tired. But I really need to get to my other assignments..."  
  
"Yeah, cause of course you've been staying up every night working vigorously on your genetics homework and just haven't had time to work on anything else, right?"  
  
"Shut up, John," but she smiled. "I want to go to bed, but I don't."  
  
"We're just a little indecisive today aren't we?"  
  
There was a short pause, then-  
  
"Come here," said Rogue. She turned her body on the couch to face him and sat Indian style on the couch. Then she started playing patty-cakes with him.  
  
This utterly baffled John. "And we chose this as opposed to staring off into space?"  
  
Rogue laughed, a smile breaking out on her face. "I used to do this with my mother when I was little," she giggled. "I haven't done this in so long."  
  
John suddenly caught her hands in his.  
  
Rogue, still smiling, asked, "What?"  
  
"Come here." John pulled her closer to him so that their legs were touching. He was still holding her hands.  
  
"John, what are you-"  
  
"Just, I want to see something real quick."  
  
"What do you want to see," she asked, tilting her head.  
  
"Just, I want to see." before she had time to react, he had planted his lips on hers.  
  
Rogue's eyes widened in shock, but before she could push him away, he had already backed off.  
  
"John, did I hurt you?" Rogue asked in a pained voice.  
  
John sat back slightly, shaking his head clear it of any dizziness; "I'm fine." His said, voice cracking.  
  
"John, are you sure?" she asked, smiling ever so slightly, holding back the urge to make fun of him because of his voice. She knew she could have killed him just then, but it was funny to hear the great pyro sound like a 13-year-old.  
  
"Yeah," trying to sound nonchalant. He looked at her. "Yeah."  
  
Rogue bit her lip, still looking worried.  
  
"Hey, you've touched on to me for longer than this before."  
  
"Yeah, but that was different."  
  
John leaned forward and pecked her quickly on the cheek. "It's fine." 


	4. Passion

Please forgive me for not updating in the past few days, I've had the flu. My health isn't at its best, and probably neither is my writing.  
  
Disclaimer-I don't own the X-men, I only wish I did.  
  
PASSION  
  
John pulled back from Rogue's mouth, catching his breath and giving his veins some time to recede back into his skin.  
  
"There has to be and easier way." Rogue's words were punctured by her shallow breaths. It was distracting having John in her head, it was like having a second mind.  
  
The two were in the kitchen, Rogue sitting on a stool with John standing between her legs, though it probably should have been the other way around. John looked like he was about to pass out.  
  
"John, you're all pale and stuff, are you okay?"  
  
John plastered on a grin. "I'm not complaining."  
  
She sighed. It didn't matter if John complained, what mattered is that she had him stuck in her head, she had sucked so much of him he was beginning to add his own thoughts in with her own.  
  
Don't worry about me Roguey, I'm tough, I can take it.  
  
"Don't call me that." Rogue responded out loud.  
  
"What?"  
  
She shook her head. "Sorry. Look, maybe we should stop for a while, you know, 'til you get your strength back."  
  
"Is that what you want?"  
  
"Well. No, but, we can only do so much at a time John, I don't want to kill you."  
  
"Hey, you can't kill me Rogue. I'm invincible, remember?"  
  
"Not to me your not."  
  
"Hey, that hurt." John put his hand over his heart, looking pained.  
  
"Whatever, we should get to bed anyway, it's late."  
  
"Wait."  
  
"John, really-"  
  
"No, I have an idea. It'll only take a sec." He added, looking at Rogue's impatient face.  
  
"It better only take a second."  
  
John pulled out his zippo and flicked it open. He started a flame and ran it along his fingertips, so that his fingers looked like they were covered in flame finger paint. He figured Rogue had already absorbed enough of his powers for this to work, but just in case he gave a kiss.  
  
When he pulled away he traced her lips with his fingers, creating sort of a fiery lipstick.  
  
Rogue's eyes were wide. "John what." she left her sentence unfinished as comprehension dawned on her face. "Oh," she said softly.  
  
John kissed her, this time not feeling the pull of her power, just nice and toasty flames. He extinguished the flames on his hand so he wouldn't catch her hair on fire as he ran his fingers through it. This is much better, he thought.  
  
See Rogue, what did I tell you. The John in Rogue's mind said.  
  
Are you still there?  
  
I'm afraid you're stuck with me. It's not that bad, I'm a blast to have around.  
  
Can't I shut you up?  
  
Now, why would you want to do something like that? Oh, by the way, Bobby has been, uh, pining.  
  
What do you mean pining? And how can I trust you? I'm having a conversation in my head for God's sake! This doesn't feel right.  
  
Look, I'm just saying. The real John doesn't want to tell you that Bobby's been all sad every since he screamed at you. He didn't really mean it. John thought if he told you, you'd forgive Bobby and go back to him. I just thought you should know before my all-knowing presence fades away.  
  
Rogue was a little weirded out after having a conversation with the guy she was making out with in her head. She wasn't even sure if that made any sense. She didn't even know she could do that. Rogue could always feel the people she touched in her head, but it was like they weren't really defined. She could tell who they were, but she could never talk to them. Maybe she had just been touching John for too long. But that doesn't matter any more, she thought happily, enjoying the warmth that the fire brought.  
  
Rogue pulled away as the last of the flames were smothered. John smiled.  
  
"That was easier, right?"  
  
"Yeah. A lot, actually. But, I just, well. It doesn't matter."  
  
John narrowed his eyes. "What, I'm a bad kisser?"  
  
"No," she grinned. "Look, forget it." how was she going to explain to him that she just had a conversation in her head with some of his thoughts that she had absorbed. She didn't think that would fly.  
  
"Alright then, as long as you're not going to agonize over it. Cause I know girls do that. Kitty almost had a mental breakdown after she lost one of her lip thingys. She couldn't find it for a week."  
  
"Look, I promise I won't have a mental breakdown."  
  
"That's all I ask. You wouldn't be that good of a kisser if you were in a state of mental shock."  
  
She punched him in the arm. "Shut up, I'm better than you any day."  
  
"You want to prove it?" he grabbed her arm, forcing her to look in his eyes, they seemed to dance with amusement.  
  
"I thought I already had."  
  
He smirked. "Sure Roguey," he said, using her pet name he knew she hated.  
  
"Don't call me that!"  
  
"Whatever you say. Roguey."  
  
Rogue raised her eyebrows. "Smart ass."  
  
"Bitchy."  
  
"Delinquent."  
  
"Touchy."  
  
"Bad seed."  
  
"Oh, Rogue, now that's going too far. That really cut me deep." He put his hand on his chest and put his back to her.  
  
In response, she just smirked and jumped on his back, careful not to touch his neck with her bare arms.  
  
"What, am I your horse now? Going to ride me whenever you want?"  
  
Rogue let out a small groan at the joke and then laughed. "I don't think that's possible, John. No matter how much you might want it."  
  
"You never know."  
  
"Well, I don't think they're going to invent fire-proof condoms anytime soon."  
  
At this comment he hiked her higher on her back. "To your room, mademoiselle?"  
  
"I think so, monsieur."  
  
"Very good," at this they set off down the hallway, Rogue bouncing on John's back. 


	5. Forgive and Forget

Disclaimer-Why would anyone think that I owned the X-men?  
  
Caderyn-I think you can read my mind, I read your review just before I posted this. Dude, it's like totally insane.  
  
Sorry if I confused a couple of you. Please keep in mind I was quite ill when I wrote the last chapter. But to all of those I pleased, thanks.  
  
Forgive and Forget  
  
"They're always blue."  
  
"What?" John jerked his head up from his physics homework he had been pouring over. After constant nagging from Rogue he had finally given in and had begun his homework.  
  
"They're always blue. Kurt, Hank, Mystique, have you ever noticed that?" Rogue was sitting on John's bed while he worked at his desk. She had been staring off into space for a while and this seemed to be the product of 10 minutes labored thinking.  
  
"Uh."  
  
"I mean, you never seen any pinks or greens, just that damn blue."  
  
John stared at her with his mouth open. "Um, well, that's a good question, Rogue. You're extremely observant, you get a gold star."  
  
"Shut up, John," she said and then smirked. "Two stars."  
  
He shook his head. "Whatever floats your boat." He returned to his work. It pained him to have her on his bed and him stuck doing his physics, but he knew if he tried anything, she'd just yell at him. He wasn't getting the best grades so she was pushing him to get them up.  
  
At that moment the door opened. Bobby began to enter the room but stopped when he saw Rogue. She tried to read his face, but it stoic.  
  
"Oh, sorry," he muttered and began to back out of the room.  
  
"Wait, Bobby!" Rogue jumped off her bed. "I'll be right back," she said to John and followed Bobby out of the room. "Bobby, can I talk to you?" she asked when he turned around.  
  
Bobby shrugged. "Yeah, sure." He was just glad she wasn't yelling at him.  
  
"Um, lets go in here." Rogue led him into one of the sunrooms located throughout the mansion. It was a rainy day, so there weren't many students occupying the room.  
  
"What do you want to talk about?" he asked as he sat down in one of the overstuffed chairs opposite of Rogue.  
  
"Uh, well," Rogue wasn't sure how to start. "You see, the thing is."  
  
"I'm sorry."  
  
"What?" she said, caught off guard.  
  
"I'm really sorry, for screaming at you like that. I didn't even have facts to back it up. All I saw was John leaving your room that one night and something came over me. Plus the next day my parents called."  
  
"Are they okay?"  
  
Bobby shrugged. "My brother ran away, Ronnie. They didn't say this, but I'm pretty sure they're blaming this on me. Hell, it probably was my fault anyway."  
  
"Bobby, I'm sorry. You should've told me," she wasn't sure about what she should say about Ronnie.  
  
"I wanted to, but I was too pissed off. I wasn't really thinking. I was worried about Ronnie, even though he probably hates me, and I just lost control. I'm sorry Marie, I really am. You deserve better than that." At this Bobby stood up. He shrugged his shoulders. "I'm really sorry."  
  
Rogue watched as his retreating back with her mouth open. He had said this all very fast, which was a shock because she was at least expecting him to try and back up his motives for screaming at her.  
  
"This seat taken?"  
  
Rogue started slightly at Logan's voice. "No, you can sit there."  
  
Logan sat down in Bobby's vacated seat. "So what was that about?"  
  
Rogue sighed. "So subtle."  
  
"What, I have a schedule to keep, I figured it best to get to the point.  
  
Rogue smiled, not bothering to argue. "It was fine. He was apologizing, if you believe it."  
  
"Really, well, that sounds like him," but Logan said it in a sincere voice.  
  
"Yeah, I mean, I guess I can't stay mad at him forever. He was always nice to me, even my first day here, when I didn't know anyone. He was so sweet. And when we started dating he was perfect, you know? He was funny and sweet and he always knew what to say. I never even thought about cheating on him, not once." Rogue found it, for some reason, to prove to Logan that she would never do such a thing. "That night that John was in my room-"  
  
"Wait, what?"  
  
"Oh, I was up one night and he was walking around, so I thought it'd be nice if we talked. Just as friends, even then I didn't think about John. Like that. I guess it makes sense that Bobby would think that John and I were.well, not that we could," her voice faltered.  
  
"Yeah, I getcha."  
  
"But, I guess I forgive him." She had said this all in a rush, feelings she had kept to herself for some time spilling out.  
  
"Do you still want to date him? I mean, you can't leave the kid hanging."  
  
Rogue bit her bottom lip, thinking about John. She wanted to be with John, but now that everything was okay with Bobby, or at least they weren't pissed at each other."I can't."  
  
"Do you still like him?"  
  
"Well, that's not the point. I'm with John."  
  
Logan narrowed his eyes. "I thought you weren't with him."  
  
"Well, I wasn't then, but I am now, sorta, pretty much."  
  
"Right, well. You gotta figure out which one of them you want. The bad guy or the good guy," he said as he stood up.  
  
Something twinged in the back of Rogue's memory. Something that she had overheard Jean say to Logan. "Flirt with the bad guy, but you marry the good guy." She said softly.  
  
"What."  
  
"Nothing," she didn't think that Logan would like the idea of her eavesdropping on him and Jean. "Thanks."  
  
"Anytime, kid."  
  
Sorry it's kinda short, but you got the point. Bobby apologized and Rogue's not pissed, but now she has to choose if she wants to stay with John, or try again with Bobby. 


	6. Beautiful

Disclaimer-Once again, I don't own the X-men.  
  
Thanks for all the compliments and constructive criticism.  
  
Beautiful  
  
Lying on her stomach, Rogue could look out the window and usually see the garden, one of her favorite places. But once again, it was pouring so the visibility was scarce. She was alone, Kitty and Jubes had opted to go see a movie with Storm and Kurt rather than sit and stare out into the gloom as Rogue was presently doing. She had Smashing Pumpkins turned up, trying to drown her thoughts out with Bodies, the whole 'love is suicide' notion was getting to her.  
  
How could she have gotten herself between the two boys? They were best friends and now she had to choose between the two of them. She had really thought she had loved Bobby, but then something had to come along and mess it up. Well, nothing really came along, it was just Bobby overreacting. But then she thought she had moved on, with his best friend. Obviously Bobby knew about them and since been acting really weird towards John. She hated coming between the two boys, but John knew that their relationship was on the line now that things between her and Bobby were somewhat back to the norm.  
  
Bobby was talking to her again, which was nice. I miss him, I really do.  
  
But what about John? Another voice, a more John influenced voice, said.  
  
I know, I know.  
  
You can't just do stuff with him and then leave him for his best friend.  
  
Isn't that what I did with Bobby?  
  
Yeah, but Bobby screamed at you. He gave you a reason to leave him.  
  
But his brother ran away, probably because Bobby's a mutant, I mean, look at how he reacted when he found out what Bobby was, he called damn the police! Of course Bobby was going to be upset, especially after seeing John leave my room. You're trying to defend Bobby, but don't you see. You shouldn't be reasoning why you should get back together with Bobby, you should be convincing your self to stay with John, Bobby already had his chance and he blew it. Big time.  
  
Yeah, I just don't want to hurt his feelings. Now that I think about it, it was kind of soon to be dating anyone, especially his best friend. I was just so mad I didn't have time to think.  
  
I think almost three weeks is long enough to cool down and think about your decision, you only thought twice about you and John after Bobby apologized. Don't just use John as the guy to pass the time.  
  
Rogue rolled over onto her back. She was sick of having a debate inside her head. There was no way she could make a clear decision with both John and Bobby (more John than Bobby) swimming inside of her head. If she could just get them out of her head maybe she could think.  
  
Rogue closed her eyes and rolled back onto her stomach, stuffing her face into a pillow. "Oh, why can't it all just go away?"  
  
"Why can't what all go away?"  
  
Rogue jerked her head up. "John! What are you doing in here?"  
  
"Oh, well you know, I was in the hallway."  
  
Rogue let out a small laugh. "You were just wondering around and figured you'd stop by, nice John."  
  
"Well, actually." he drew out the last word, " I came to give you this." He pulled out a single white rose from behind his back.  
  
Rogue stared at him with her mouth open. It wasn't like John to do something that even remotely had anything to do with romance or 'girly' stuff. "John, it's, it's not like you." She narrowed her eyes. "Do you need money?"  
  
"What?" John took a step back, feigning surprise. "Can't a guy do something for his favorite girl?"  
  
Smiling, Rogue took the rose. "It's just something I wouldn't expect from you is all. But it's beautiful, John, it really is."  
  
"Oh, well, what can I say, I'm a hopeless romantic," he smiled at her in a way that seemed to warm her from the inside.  
  
Rogue giggled and pulled him close to her so she could give him a quick kiss him on the cheek. John sat down next to her on her bed while Rogue played with the rose between her fingers. "It's perfect."  
  
"Just like me, right?"  
  
Rogue punched him in the arm. "Whatever, St. John."  
  
"Sure, Roguey," he thought she'd retaliate, but this time she just smiled.  
  
Rogue sat on her bed later that nite, trying to read a book she had picked up in the library. She was quite unsuccessful, not to mention the fact that Kitty was blaring some pop CD she had just gotten that day at the mall.  
  
"Are you okay?" Kitty asked, turning down the music.  
  
"Yeah, why?"  
  
"Well, you've been staring at the same page for the last 20 minutes."  
  
"It's kind of hard to concentrate with your music blaring."  
  
"Hey, this is high-quality music you have the pleasure to listen to. I should be charging you."  
  
Rogue laughed, Kitty had a certain charm about her that made Rogue's spirit lift slightly. Well enough to decide to tell Kitty about what's been going on. "Know that you mention it, I've been a little distracted lately." Rogue launched off into her into her long, agonizing story with John and Bobby.  
  
"Wow, Rogue, you should've told me earlier."  
  
"I know, I'm sorry. I just didn't think it was that big of a deal is all. But what am supposed to do?"  
  
"Well, which one do you like more?"  
  
"If I knew that I wouldn't be in this predicament, now would I?" Rogue said with a smile.  
  
Kitty whacked her with a pillow. "I'm trying to help here. God, you can be such a bitch sometimes." She said sarcastically.  
  
"Yeah, look who's talking, wench."  
  
Kitty snorted. "But seriously, who would you rather spend your time with? Freezerburn or nice and toasty. The kid got you a rose! I want a rose!"  
  
"It was sweet, but it just wasn't anything I would expect from him, you know? He seems more the type that would get me movie tickets to some horror flick or something. Not a nice, white, beautiful rose," she glanced almost wistfully at the flower on her bedside table. She had put it in a small crystal vase Kurt had given her for Christmas. She had expected a bible, but was pleasantly surprised at the beautiful glass.  
  
"Come on, give John a chance. He's an ass, but he gave you a rose!" she said, emphasizing the last four words.  
  
Rogue smiled to herself. John wasn't all that bad, he was just a little rough around the edges is all. But I can fix that. "You're right. John's a really good guy. I just need to see where it goes, and if it doesn't work, then at least I gave it a try."  
  
"That's the spirit. But since you're officially not dating Bobby, can I have him?" Kitty put on her best puppy dogface, or kitty face, depending on how you're looking at it.  
  
Rogue through a pillow at her head. "If the whole John thing doesn't work out, I'll still need him as a back up."  
  
"You're evil. I'm telling Bobby that he's your back up."  
  
"I'm kidding, look, just give me some time to figure this all out. Then you can have my sloppy seconds." As soon as she said it she bit her tongue. John was supposed to be the supplier of bad jokes.  
  
"Ouch, Rogue, that was a bit harsh." Kitty replied, though she knew Rogue didn't mean it.  
  
"I know, I think John's wearing off on me." Rogue arched her eyebrows into a pained look. "I need help."  
  
"Yeah, sure. You have two of the hottest guys in mutant high fighting for you. That's defiantly a 911 situation."  
  
Laughing, she crawled under her covers. "Whatever, I'm going to bed. I implore you to please, please turn off the stereo; or else I'll have to resort to wearing my Walkman to bed. Again."  
  
"Sure, only for you Roguey," she said, pushing the on/off button on the stereo they shared.  
  
"Gracias," she leaned over and clicked the light switch off, plunging the room into darkness besides the sliver of moonbeam coming in between the trees.  
  
"'Nite."  
  
"Goodnight, love." Rogue said, shutting her eyes and letting sleep overtake her.  
  
I know that I spelled night wrong, I just like spelling it that way, I just want to make sure you're not all confused. And thanks for all the feedback, it's quite nice. It seems that everyone wants John/Rogue, not Bobby/Rogue, but we shall see where it goes. *Laughs evilly* Oh, and FYI, Smashing Pumpkins is a band, for those of you less educated in the musical field. They broke up a while ago, but they're good all the same so I suggest you listen to them. 


	7. Poetic Tragedy

I would respond to all your reviews individually, but I'm lazy and I think I'm going crazy. I seriously just spent like 10 seconds trying to remember how to spell reviews. I guess that's what heartbreak will do to you.and excessive homework. *sigh*. But never mind that. Does anyone like Bobby? I mean, I know that I'm writing a ryro, but still, we have to give the kid some credit. Oh well, personally I think the he's hot and I liked the guy. And no, nothing like this has ever happened to me, well, sorta. I'll probably end up explaining at a later date. Anywho, majority wins, and so does John.  
  
I'm no longer putting disclaimers on my stories; Stan Lee can sue my ass for all I care right now. But I guess I do have to add that I didn't come up with the title. God bless The Used.  
  
Poetic Tragedy  
  
Sitting on a wooden bench in the garden, Rogue rubbed her temples, trying to stave off a headache. She was feeling nauseous. She groaned, "I just want to go to sleep and never wake up." But all the same she stood up and slung her bag over her shoulder and started her trek to her last period.  
  
"Hey-hey, Rogue." Someone called from behind her.  
  
She turned to see who was calling her name.  
  
"Hey, Peter!" she said, seeing his approaching figure. His thick arms glistened slightly in the afternoon sun. The human colossus when he took his armored form.  
  
"May I have the honors of walking you to class this fine evening?" his Russian accent charmed her.  
  
"Well, seeing as you're in my class, I guess you'd be walking yourself."  
  
"It's the thought that counts."  
  
Rogue laughed. "Any thing on your mind?"  
  
"See, I wanted to ask you a question. Now that you and Bobby are done, I wanted to know if I could have him, he's just so delectable," he finished the sentence with the straightest face he could manage, and failing miserably.  
  
"Well, Kitty already got first dibs, but you know, if that doesn't work out."  
  
Peter grinned. "How is everything between the two of you?"  
  
"I don't know, I mean, it was weird at first, but now it's getting better. It's worse with him and John."  
  
"Yeah, Bobby told me about that."  
  
Rogue sighed. "Is he upset, I mean, really?"  
  
"He's more shocked than anything. He never thought that you and John really made all that sense together. But I guess any thing's possible."  
  
"You mean you never thought that John and I would make a good couple?"  
  
"I just never thought about it. You always seemed like the type that would go for the guy who would treat you nice."  
  
"John treats me fine." She said somewhat defensively.  
  
"I never said he didn't, its just Bobby's the type who would take care of you." Peter took a seat next to Rogue's.  
  
Rogue was about to argue her case further when Professor X silenced the class.  
  
"Since we finished Franny and Zooey, I figured we could start on The Catcher in the Rye. Has anyone heard of it?"  
  
Rogue and several others raised their hands. "Well, for those of you who haven't I'll give a brief summary." Rogue was too lost in her own thoughts to pay much attention to the Professor, besides, she had read the book a hundred times before. She could practically recite it by heart.  
  
But what she was thinking most about was what Peter said to her. She and Bobby had made sense, sure, but that didn't mean that her and John didn't either. People just don't know him as well as I do. But then a thought came to her mind, how well do I really now him? John didn't like to speak about his past. Actually, come to think of it, he never had. She didn't know about his past except that he most likely came from a broken home and his family didn't care about him.  
  
But what did the past matter, it was over with and done. All that matter was that John cared for her and she felt the same way. But Bobby was still on her mind. She pushed all thoughts about them to the back of her head, including the lingering feeling she still had for him.  
  
"Rogue," a firm but gentle voice brought her back to reality. "Is everything alright?" the professor inquired.  
  
"Yeah," she mentally shook herself. "I'm sorry, I must be tired."  
  
"I was just telling the class that I have copies of Catcher if you need one and we'll begin reading tomorrow." He gave her a smile.  
  
"Okay, thanks." She gathered up her books, ready to head out the door as soon as the bell rang eager to get out and hide from Peter. She didn't feel up to talking about her, uh, relationships.  
  
The bell rang some 30 minutes later and Rogue rushed out. She walked down the halls, her bag half-way zipped and books spilling out of her arms.  
  
"Someone looks like they're in a hurry."  
  
Rogue looked up as John stooped quickly to catch a book that had tumbled from her arms. "I'm just trying to get away from someone."  
  
"Not from me I hope. Cause you know I'd just have to chase you." His eye twinkled. She gave a smile and took her book from his outstretched hand. Her hand brushed his lightly and she remembered she had forgotten to put her gloves on. "Oh, shit," she said as she pulled back her hands.  
  
"What?"  
  
"I forgot my gloves."  
  
"Well, I've touched you before." He smiled impishly.  
  
"Yeah, but I never forget them. It's like my second skin." Sighing, Rogue looked to the direction of her dormitory. She was supposed to meet Kitty in a 10 minutes to go see a movie. They had both agreed to go see a stress reliever right after school. "I better go get them."  
  
"I'll tag along with my favorite lady." He put his arm around her shoulder.  
  
"I better be your favorite lady."  
  
"One and only. Well, except for my other girlfriends, but out of all them you're my favorite."  
  
Rogue laughed and pushed John off her. "If you're going to put it that wa-" her last word caught in her throat. She felt a sharp pain in her temples. The pain intensified considerably as she dropped her books and pressed her hands against the side of her head.  
  
"Rogue. Rogue, what's wrong." John caught her before she could fall down to the ground. "Help! Hel-Bobby!" Bobby walked out of an adjacent room and ran towards the crouched Rogue.  
  
"What's wrong with her?" Bobby demanded as he helped John hold her up.  
  
The pain in her head made her feel like it was going to explode. Her eyes began to tear up and she couldn't see.  
  
"We need to get her to Hank." *Professor! * Bobby contacted Professor X mentally.  
  
*I'm here*  
  
*Rogue, she-*  
  
*Yes, I'm coming*  
  
No sooner than the thought entered his mind, he saw the professor rolling down the hallway with Dr. Hank McCoy running beside him. Hank reached them first.  
  
"What happened?" he scooped Rogue into his furry arms, lifting her thin frame with ease.  
  
"I-I don't know. We were walking and she just clamped her hands over her head and fell down." John replied.  
  
"We need to get her to the lab immediately," Hank said, already trotting away with the squirming Rogue in his arms.  
  
"Professor." John caught his arm. "She's going to be okay, right?" he said, more of a statement than a question.  
  
"I'm sure she'll be fine. I'll send someone to get you," he looked at John and then to Bobby's worried face, "both of you when we find out more." With that he turned around to follow Hank, leaving Bobby and John with nothing to do but watch their retreating backs.  
  
Sorry if that really sucked. I've been really distracted lately and can't seem concentrate. But I promise I'll get better, after this week I should be fine. I'm not too sure what I'm going to do with the next chapter, I have an idea, but suggestions are always appreciated. ( A reading suggestion, Catcher in the Rye, if you didn't already get the hint. J. D. Salinger at his best, so it would be groovy if y'all looked into it. And I like Linkin Park, too, but SP still kicks ass. 


	8. Losing All Control

I'm terribly sorry if I came off as being too extremely angry. I was just having a badish week. This terrible mood I've been in has been caused by school related stress. But it's holidays, so I can relax. Anywho, I'm glad y'all liked the story. I know what I'm doing now, well, for the most part. But I hope you enjoy!  
  
Losing All Control  
  
Rogue counted the streaks of paint on the ceiling. 200, 201, 203.she eyed the light blue lines with her piercing eyes, losing count after 300. Rogue had been bed ridden for two days, not being able to leave until they found out more about her headaches. She hadn't had one in over 24 hours. They happened spontaneously and without warning. From what the professor and Dr. McCoy had been telling her, they were from bursts of energy that resulted in stronger use of her power for a short period of time.  
  
She hadn't quite figured out the full extent of it, but, depending on how long or short the burst was, she could either hold back her power or gain someone else's by shear will. She couldn't control it yet, but Doc and Prof. were working on it.  
  
Rogue rolled on her back, crinkling the smooth surface of her sheets. "If I only had Jean's power and open that damn door," she muttered herself. She had tried sneaking out which resulted the Professor to lock the door when she went unsupervised, which would only be for about an hour at a time. She could only assume that if Jean were in this situation she could easily knock the door off its hinges. The thought of Jean brought a burning sensation to her eyes. She rubbed her them, making sure that not a tear would be shed. She had done that enough already.  
  
The Professor walked (wheeled) through the door, interrupting further thoughts. "I have good news." He reported with a smile.  
  
Rogue lit up. "Can I leave?"  
  
"Soon, and I must also apologize for locking you in here, I know you must have felt like a prisoner, but I was just worried about your safety and others. But now that we know what is going on it won't be a problem."  
  
"So what's wrong with me?" "Your headaches are only temporary. They were resulting from an unusual amount of activity in your brain, leading to advancement in your power. It's nothing to worry about," he added, catching her look of uncertainty. "But once the activity dies down, so should your powers, leaving you back to your old self." When he said this, his smile faltered.  
  
"That's a good thing, right?" Questioning his expression.  
  
Professor Xavier leaned forward slightly. "Rogue, I can't imagine how hard it is for you to go without touching people. If your power were to evolve, Dr. McCoy and I could help you control them. I don't want to get your hopes up, your powers could just return to normal."  
  
"There's a chance my powers could evolve, permanently?"  
  
"Yes, but I have to tell you, it's not very big."  
  
"How-when could this happen?"  
  
"Hank has done extensive testing over the past few days, and your headaches should dissipate by the end of the week. But during this time there is a chance that you could learn to control your powers."  
  
"So I have the rest of the week to try and control my powers, with these huge headaches going on?"  
  
"The whole thing is complicated, but if your powers are to evolve permanently, then this would be the week. But the way your power seems to be evolving is that you can activate it when desired."  
  
"What about the headaches?"  
  
"Hank has developed some pills for you to take that should lessen the pain considerably. You'll still be able to feel them, but they'll be bearable." He produced a small bottle with tiny pink tablets inside. "Take them once a day. Once a headache has occurred then there should be a short period of time where you can have control over your powers. I would use them to your fullest advantage. Now, you should be fine to leave. I want you to come into the lab and report with Hank after school each day." He gave her a reassuring smile. "This will all be over soon, Rogue."  
  
She nodded, biting he lip slightly as the Prof. wheeled his chair around to exit the room. He stopped and looked over his shoulder. "Feel free to leave whenever you wish, it's unlocked." With that he left the room with Rogue sitting awkwardly on the bed with her head in her hands.  
  
Rogue sat on the living room couch next to John, trying to explain to him what the Professor had told her.  
  
"So you can control your powers?"  
  
"Only sometimes, John. Have you been paying any attention?"  
  
"I'm hanging on to every word."  
  
Rogue sighed audibly. "The Prof. said I would have control over them after every headache, I guess its what triggers it."  
  
"So all you have to do is fight through the blinding pain while you try and control your powers," he nodded knowingly. "That seems easy enough."  
  
"He gave me these," she pulled out the tiny bottle. "They're supposed to help the headaches." She turned the bottle in her hand, making the tablets chase after one another.  
  
"Leave it to Hank to make them pink."  
  
Rogue smiled for the first time in hours. "I think he felt bad so he wanted to make them girl friendly."  
  
"Ah, a look of joy spreads across the girls face, something her loving and stunningly attractive boyfriend hadn't seen since she had gotten out of the lab." John narrated Rogue's movements like in a book. "But why has she been looking so forlorn, he asks himself. She should be happy knowing that she could touch and kiss her dear boyfriend."  
  
Rogue tilted her head, a lopsided smile on her face. It was the first time he, or she for the matter, had said that he was her boyfriend. "All the while the girl is thinking, why isn't my rash, spontaneous boyfriend trying to kiss me, since she's sitting here fighting off the ferocious pain in her head." For the last minute or so Rogue had been biting her tongue, waiting for the worst of the pain to lapse.  
  
John dropped the narrator charade immediately. "Rogue, are you okay? Can I- " he stopped himself. "I can touch you.?"  
  
"I think," she stopped, waiting for the dizziness to pass. "I think I might be able to." she let her voice trail off. From past experiences she only had a couple minutes after the headache to use her new, somewhat controlled power. Rogue pulled off her glove and, hesitantly, touched John's face. She kept it there, letting her power take effect, then-  
  
"I'm fine." John stated, almost as surprised as Rogue was.  
  
With the information that she wasn't killing him, Rogue practically jumped on him. She kissed him with all the passion that had been pent up inside her for all the months that she had been dating Bobby and John and everything that she had been deprived of touching.  
  
John wrapped his arms tightly around her waist, pulling her in. Rogue was busy putting her hands all over his face and bare arms, any place that she could touch that she had been deprived of before. But all too soon she felt the pull of her power on John and she was forced to pull back, returning to the state of being she hated most.  
  
I know that wasn't my best work by far, I swear I won't let it get worse than that. I promise I'll expand on and explain all the stuff you must be questioning right now, and I also promise it'll be soon. 


	9. No Rain

Thanks for all the reviews. I'm a sucker for nice comments, well, any kind  
of comments, so keep'em coming. (  
Roguechere-Please accept my apology for getting back to you so late. I kept  
thinking about it, but whenever I started writing it just slipped my mind,  
but thanks for reminding me. But to clarify, Rogue wasn't the one that was  
doing the calling, that was all John, Bobby just happened to be coming out  
of some classroom or other and saw Rogue on the ground and John was calling  
for help. Sorry if that didn't make sense.  
A/N-HAHA, the genius that I am didn't notice that when I post my stories it  
doesn't add enough space between the different scenes, I guess you could  
say. But I'll be fixing that, so that's what the long line of hyphens are  
in case you're confused. Hopefully it'll add those, cause if it doesn't  
then you will have no idea about what I'm talking about. heh. (Could it be  
more obvious that this is my first fic?)  
  
No Rain  
  
Rogue sat on her bed, face down in a pillow. It was Friday, meaning she  
only had a day or so left before she could no longer control her power.  
Well, I haven't even been doing that very well. When Rogue could control  
her powers, it was good, but when she couldn't it was terrible. She had  
already accidentally sent three people to the infirmary by absorbing their  
powers without meaning to. This happened when she wasn't concentrating, or  
concentrating too hard. She would usually end up sucking the powers of  
someone she was sitting next to or was looking at, then escorted out of the  
classroom by one of the teachers while another student took the one she had  
damaged to Dr. McCoy. It was frustrating beyond all belief for Rogue.  
  
Her sessions with Hank weren't helping nearly as much as she had hoped for,  
either. She guessed she always had that idea in her mind that if she was  
held at gunpoint and forced to play some great masterpiece on the piano,  
she could sit there and bang out Bach with no problem. She also assumed  
that if she had one session with Hank she would be able to control her  
powers with great ease and never have to wear gloves again. Both ideas  
proved to be faulty, though she had never been held at gunpoint she was  
pretty sure that her piano playing abilities would never exceed Mary Had a  
Little Lamb.  
  
Being sorely disappointed that she couldn't adequately control her powers  
and that she probably scared her classmates half to death, she sat on her  
bed while classes went on without her. She didn't want to risk hurting  
another person, and she knew by the look that her classmates gave her, that  
they were slightly scared of her. Any other person might not have been able  
to catch it, but she recognized the look from when she had first arrived  
and had used her powers on Logan. That wasn't one of her prouder moments,  
but he had stuck his freaking claws through chest, what the hell was she  
supposed to do?  
  
Rogue flipped onto her back and sighed. Hopefully her teachers would  
understand her reason for not being in class. She prayed they wouldn't try  
and persuade her otherwise. "If only I could talk to someone," she muttered  
under hear breath. She tilted her head and stared at the door, half  
expecting someone to come waltzing through with flowers and tea. When none  
was forthcoming she sat up and decided to take a shower, not being able to  
stand her greasy hair any longer.  
  
When she was fully dressed, bathed, and dry she dared step out of the cover  
of her living quarters, whereupon she smacked head on into Logan.  
  
"Uh.oops." Was all that she could emit from her mouth as she stared up at  
Logan, his facial expression slightly bemused.  
  
"Aren't you supposed to be in class," his eyes narrowed.  
  
"Well, you see, the thing is.I don't want to hurt anyone and since it's  
Friday I didn't think that anyone would miss me." Rogue's excuse faltered.  
"You know."  
  
Logan made a noise that was somewhere between disapproval and a growl. "I  
should make you go to class..."  
  
"Please don't, I really didn't want to hurt anyone, cause my power.and  
stuff," her voice died in her throat under Logan's penetrating stare.  
  
He sighed. "Whatever, kid." If Rogue's eyes weren't deceiving her, Logan's  
expression turned to that of pity. "You want to get food or something?"  
  
"Yeah, I think there's some left over lasagna in the kitchen."  
  
"No, I mean I'll take you out for some food, you look like the walking dead  
anyway."  
  
Rogue absentmindedly ran her hand through her hair. "Thanks."  
  
"Come on, I'll treat."  
  
"You know, you were never the one to pay for things."  
  
"And you never accept good things when they come. Let's go."  
  
"It's cause they're never there," she muttered under her breath, following  
him out the door.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
----------------  
  
30 minutes later Logan and Rogue were sitting in a dimly lit café that  
Rogue had insisted they go to. Logan was staring at his soda, probably  
depressed it wasn't beer. Rogue sat sipping her cappuccino, staring  
distractedly out the window. It was the same place she had sat with John.  
  
"So old wheels told me you can control your powers."  
  
Rogue snorted. "Yeah, and pigs can fly," she responded, using a cliché she  
usually detested, but it seemed to fit her situation.  
  
"He did say you were having some troubles with it."  
  
"Troubles? Troubles?I practically sent three kids to their deathbeds  
already, " she turned to stare at him. "And I wasn't even touching them!  
I'm dangerous, I shouldn't even be here right now, what if I hurt you?  
There's no way in hell I'm driving that bike all the way to the mansion to  
get help. And what about-"  
  
"Rogue," Logan cut her off. "Rogue, kid, you're new to this. The Professor  
didn't expect you to master it the first day."  
  
"But I only have a couple more days and I can't-I can't afford to waste  
them," her speech was slowing down. "Do have any idea how much I hate this?  
Not being able to touch anyone. I mean, love the X-men, I really do, and  
I'm so proud to be a mutant," she bit her lip, shaking her head. "But I  
really wish I could know what it feels like to be normal." Sighing, Rogue  
reached for her drink, reconsidered, and finally rested her head in her  
hands.  
  
"Look, kid, I've known you long enough to know that you can do this. You're  
stronger than you give yourself credit for." At this Logan adapted a small  
smile. "Come on. We better get back to the mansion, ol' one eye might think  
I kidnapped you."  
  
Rogue followed Logan out of the café and strapped on her helmet, closing  
her eyes as they zoomed past different shops and houses, wishing she were  
any where but here. 


	10. Taste of Ink

Hey, thanks for all the great reviews. I promise it won't be a Wolverine/Rogue thing. I was never a fan of them, unless they were written well, but those are few and far between. I always saw them having a father/daughter relationship. Besides, he has the hots for Jean anyway, or at least he did.  
  
Disclaimer-I don't own the title. Actually, I don't own the last three or four. Possibly five, but whatever, they're song titles, and the songs sorta relate to the chapter. Except for the last one.  
  
Taste of Ink  
  
John stood watching her from a distance, debating on whether or not to approach her. Her head was slightly bowed and ever so slightly touching the window she was staring out of. He hadn't spoken to her in a couple of days; Rogue was avoiding him like there was no tomorrow.  
  
He sighed, there was no way he could tell what he was feeling if she never told him, then he gets blamed for being and insensitive ass because he didn't try and help. Well, it's probably true. John smirked. Truth be told he had never been the consoling type.  
  
Turning around, he espied Bobby talking to Kitty rather adamantly. They were both grinning, and as Bobby turned around to leave, John distinctly heard the words "So I'll see you at 7," travel to his ears.  
  
"Well, well, you finally got yourself a girl you can touch," John called as Bobby approached him.  
  
"Hey, I think I deserve a little treat after going a several months without a piece of ass."  
  
John snorted, knowing Bobby would never try and push Rogue, or anyone for that matter, more than they would allow. His date with Kitty must have upped his ego. "Dude, even if you could've touched her you would've been too scared."  
  
"I bet I got farther on my first date with Rogue than you'll ever get with Ms. Kitty over there."  
  
"Yeah, you wanna bet?" Bobby grinned, things had been awkward with them ever since his breakup with Rogue, but things seemed to be getting better. At least they could joke with one another.  
  
"I'm willing to put a couple bucks on that."  
  
"You mean you're willing to lose a couple bucks, you can't even touch her withou-"  
  
"What the fuck are you talking about?" a voice resonated from behind John.  
  
John whipped around to face a livid Rogue.  
  
"Uh." that was Bobby from behind, echoing John's thoughts.  
  
"Heh, Rogue-I didn't see ya there." John attempted a lighthearted voice. "We-we were just talking about-"  
  
"About me?!" she yelled. "You were talking-betting about Kitty and me!" she spat, looking thoroughly disgusted. "I can't believe you two, talking about us like we were some fucking animals in a race."  
  
"Look, Rogue-Marie, we were just kidding." Bobby's already dissipating smile faltering under Rogue's extinguishing glare. "Really, I swear."  
  
Rogue merely shook her head. "I can't believe this shit." Rogue had pent up a week's worth of frustration and it seemed she had finally found an outlet.  
  
John took advantage of her stunned silence. "Rogue, hear us out, I swear we didn't mean anything by it," staring into her eyes, John noticed a faint shadow of a tear.  
  
"No, hear me out John, I am sick and tired of people talking about me behind my back. And don't pretend to like it's not happening," she added, cutting Bobby off, his mouth open about to deny the accusations. "It's not like I haven't given them enough reason to, but to hear the two people who are supposed to be my friends doing it just really pisses the hell out of me!" she stopped for a second and then started again, not letting them get a word in edgewise. "And another thing, why the hell would you talk about this in the middle of the freaking hallway?! Did you ever stop to thing that maybe someone could overhear you? Seriously, do you guys think? Ever? I mean Christ, I've heard of smarter retards than you two. Dammit, you guys are really something else. I mean- "  
  
"Rogue, knock it off." John interjected. "Look, you're right, we shouldn't've been talking about you and Kitty like that. But you don't have to scream at us like we don't give a fuck about you. Cause we do," he stopped for a moment then- "And it's not our fault that you're powers are going completely schitzo either." John realized a second too late that those weren't the choicest of words he could have used in his situation.  
  
Rogue glared at them, ignoring the now halfway filled hallway of people watching the three of them fight. "I won't tell Kitty," she looked at Bobby, her voice shaking. "But you both better stay the hell away from me," she said wiping the look of momentary relief from Bobby's face.  
  
She started off to her room, the mass of kids parting as she made her way through them fast enough to hide her tears.  
  
A/N-sorry for the language, for those you who aren't used to that kind of talk. It's just, well she was really pissed. 


	11. Bright Eyes

Samm16-yeah, no Logan/Rogue, ever. I really can't stand those just because I ALWAYS thought of him as a father to her, and then to make them intimate.eww. Not that you could do a lot with her, but the thought of him wishing.gross. I say no more. Anyway, I was thinking about making Rogue lose complete control and just kill everyone in the room, but her life is pretty messed up as it is, why make it harder?  
  
Poztcardz205pean-it's Rogue and John. No rogan. God, even the name sounds dirty.  
  
Irony1-I'm glad to hear this from your POV, I didn't really think about it like that. But you must remember she could also hurt people by thinking about them, so she didn't want to hurt him. *Nervous laughter*. You're probably going to hate this chapter, I already wrote this before I read your review. Oh well, I'll make it all better soon.  
  
Bright Eyes  
  
Rogue closed her eyes and counted to ten before answering Kitty's question. "Yeah, Kitty, that top really does make you look like a fat cow, who happens to be a 10 cent hooker," was the response she would've liked to give, but she knew she would regret it later.  
  
"It's great, really. Black matches anything." Rogue eyed Kitty's barely there top that was now being stretched beyond its limit to hide her flat stomach. Her reasoning behind this was that she didn't want to look like a whore, something she was failing miserably at.  
  
"You think?" Kitty turned around to get a view of her back. "It doesn't make my ass look really big does it?" she narrowed her eyes skeptically.  
  
"Trust me, it's great. Now go out and have a good time. I think I can hear Bobby drooling outside our door," her comment about Bobby brought the events that had happened earlier crashing back into her thoughts. Her face tightened, but Kitty didn't notice the change.  
  
"Shit, I better go," Kitty said, looking at her watch. "I'm going to be late." As she began towards the door, Rogue threw her black jacket over at her.  
  
"You're going to freeze to death if you don't wear a something over that, not to mention you're going on a date with freezer burn."  
  
Kitty grinned, taking the comment as a joke. "I'm sure he'll be warm enough." Smiling she exited the room, carrying the jacket out all the same.  
  
Finally being alone, Rogue caved into her feelings that she had been blocking out for the last week. She reached over by the door and flicked off the light switch, the only source of light now coming from a small lamp beside the window. Then she repositioned herself with her legs tucked up against her chest, head tucked into the crook that her bent legs provided. She took a deep breath and then, as she exhaled, started to cry.  
  
Her soft crying swiftly turned into sobs, her breath the usually ragged rasp that comes with tears. She flipped onto her stomach, burying her face into a pillow at an attempt to stifle the noise. She let herself go for five solid minutes of half screaming half sobbing into her pillow before making herself calm down.  
  
Rogue let her breathing normalize before she removed her head from the depressed pillow, now which had wet marks and two faint black lines where her mascara had rubbed off. She sniffed and went into the bathroom that connected the adjacent room.  
  
Staring into the mirror, she saw she looked a mess. Her eyes were puffy and she had dark circles under her eyes. Her nose was red and runny and a piece of her hair stuck to the side of her face.  
  
Without warning she began to laugh. It was quick and was gone as soon as it had come. Sighing, Rogue pulled her hair back into a ponytail and began to clean herself up. When she exited the bathroom, her red eyes were the only sign of her outburst. She made for the door, then stopped as she heard someone knocking softly.  
  
She stared at the knob, not making any further movements to open the door.  
  
"Rogue, I know you're in there, open up." A familiar voice drifted past the wood. "Rogue, please."  
  
His voice, usually dripping with sarcasm, was soft, gentler than she had ever heard him.  
  
"John, don't do this." Her voice matched his. "Please, John, I'm tired, I can't do this right now."  
  
"I know."  
  
Rogue heard a soft sliding noise, then a small thud, the crack of light peeking through the door obscured by John's body. She walked over and sat with her back against the door, head bowed down. "I can't do this anymore." Rogue spoke more to herself than to John. "I can't hurt any more people," her voice barely above a whisper.  
  
"I know, Rogue, I'm sorry. God, I'm so sorry." To her ears he sounded exhausted.  
  
Rogue closed her eyes, letting a tear slide down her cheek unchecked. "Me, too," she responded, not even knowing if they were talking about the same thing.  
  
"Could you open the door, please, Rogue?" he asked, not hearing her.  
  
Rogue scooted over so her body was no longer pressing against the door. She did this slowly, as if moving too fast would throw her off balance and would cause her to fall over. She reached up and twisted the knob slowly, letting John's weight open the door.  
  
He leaned back, catching himself by placing his hand on the ground. He looked at her, but Rogue was staring off at a place past his eyes.  
  
"Rogue," he touched her face lightly, bringing her gaze onto his. "God." his voice was soft, barley audible. "God, you're beautiful."  
  
Rogue's vision blurred, tears filling them. She didn't know quite why she was crying, maybe because she had made John utter the words he had sworn never to say to another human being, lest they think he was capable of human emotion, the one thing he never wanted to get involved with.  
  
"Hey, now," he brushed her tears away with the back of his hand. "We can't have that, now can we?" John began to pull back his hand, but then cupped her face with the palm of his hand and kept it there. 


	12. Only in Dreams

Hmmm, you'd think when it says replace chapter it would replace it, not just add it again. *sigh* damn mediocre internet. I'll fix it I swear, or everyone reading can just pretend it not there. Sorry about that.  
  
I've had some contradicting reviews, but they've helped me out all the same. So keep reviewing, I like to hear the feedback and it helps a lot. And I thought about making them pissed at each other longer, but I like this better.  
  
Only in Dreams  
  
"I'm sorry," she said, not really registering the fact that she wasn't sucking the life out of him.  
  
"For what?"  
  
"For screaming at you." Rogue smiled slightly. "And making a huge scene."  
  
John shook his head. "Whatever."  
  
"You aren't mad?" she asked, surprised.  
  
"I don't know, there's this part of me that tells me I should be," John shrugged, "but I'm not. I just, I don't see the point. Cause I know I can only touch you so much at a time, and I don't want to waste it being angry. And besides, I was talking about you."  
  
Rogue opened her mouth, then shut it. She glanced down at John's hand that was resting on her face. She let out a soft "Oh."  
  
John pulled her face in and kissed her. But somehow it was different. Softer maybe, not the same as it had been before. Before they had been somewhat lusting for each other, their kisses swift, now it was slower, sweeter.  
  
Rogue gently pulled on his shirt, making him scoot the rest of his body into the room, as their kisses became deepened. John pulled her up to a standing position, all the while keeping contact with her. He closed the door, submerging them in semi-darkness.  
  
Rogue pulled him over to her bed, slipping her hands under his shirt, warming her hands against his stomach. She pulled his shirt over his head, their lips parting for only a second, then letting it fall to the floor. Rogue knew this might be the only chance she could get to do this and she sure as hell wasn't going to waste it.  
  
They fell onto the bed, laughing slightly, moving to the flow of each other's body. 


	13. Brick

A special thank you to ObsidianKiss, one who loves The Used as much as I do. And you like my story so that's a huge perk as well. And thank you to all the others who reviewed, it's very much appreciated. I would mention you all by name, but I can't seem to find the time. I do promise I'll try.  
  
Brick  
  
Rogue awoke with something warm pressing against her back. She jumped instinctively back, causing her to nearly topple out of the bed. "Shit," she mumbled groggily, the effects of the morning still pressing on her. The lump next to her stirred.  
  
"Wassamadda?" a barely audible voice reached her ears.  
  
"Sorry." Rogue pulled herself into a more stable position on the bed. She stretched and let out a small sigh. She looked over at John and saw that his eyes were closed as he had resumed sleeping. "Funny little ducky," she muttered. A stretch of sunlight hit her eyes and she focused on Kitty's unoccupied bed. Either she never came back or she did and.  
  
Rogue leaned over John and cautiously put a finger on his bare shoulder, then pulled away. She pursed her lips, how was she ever going to find out if her powers worked if John was asleep? Granted she had woken up with him touching her, but what if it stopped working now that she was conscience?  
  
"John," she pulled the bed sheet over his shoulder and then proceeded to shake him awake. "John, wake up."  
  
John rolled over onto his back, shielding his eyes from the sun. "Huh? Isall early." John rubbed his eyes, groaning.  
  
"John, I need to know something."  
  
"What?" his speech was gradually becoming less slurred and more alert, though still slow. "Are you okay?"  
  
"Yeah, it's just I want to make sure I can't hurt you." "You could never hurt me, babe." A grin played across his face. "I'm invincible, I thought we went over this already."  
  
Rogue snorted. "Yeah, you're some superman, alright." She licked her lips. "I just want to make sure I can touch you."  
  
John sat up, spreading his arms wide. "Well, touch away."  
  
Rogue stared at his body for a minute, then settled for his neck. She tentatively placed her hand on his neck, resting it there.  
  
John raised his eyebrows. "See, nothing. I'm perfectly fi-" his last word was caught in his throat as he suddenly gasped.  
  
Rogue pulled away. "John! John, holy fuck, are you okay?"  
  
John shook his head. "I'm fine, I'm fine," he caught his breath. "I'm fine, it was just a little unexpected is all," he closed his eyes as his veins receded back into his skin.  
  
Rogue's look a relief melted into disappointment. She quickly tried to cover her sadness with a smile. She nodded. "Okay, that's good." She bit her bottom lip. "Yeah, okay, I think I'm going to get dressed." Rogue made a move to get up when John pulled on the sheet she was using to cover herself and yanked her back down.  
  
"Rogue, wait a sec."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Rogue, you controlled your power last night, you can do it again, just concentrate."  
  
"That's the thing, I don't think I was." Sighing, she pulled the bed sheet closer around her. "I know it sounds weird, but I don't think I ever made a conscience effort to keep from hurting you."  
  
John raised his eyebrows. "So you were trying to hurt me."  
  
Rogue let out a small laugh. "No-you know what I mean."  
  
"Yeah, okay. So then don't try to not hurt me."  
  
"See, I don't think I can. Every time I try to not think about not hurting you I think about it and then I can't concentrate on anything but not hurting you." Rogue winced. "Sorry."  
  
"For what?"  
  
"For being a complete and total mess."  
  
"You're not a mess, I mean, everyone looks this way in the morning."  
  
Rogue gently slugged him in the shoulder. "Hey!"  
  
John shrugged his shoulders. "Look, I know this is tough for you, but.I better split before Kitty decides to turn up and sees me half naked on your bed. I think she might have a heart attack."  
  
Rogue nodded with a smile. "Yeah."  
  
John leaned forward and kissed her lightly on the lips. "Take care, love." With a nod of his head, John gathered up his clothes and slipped out the door with Rouge's throw wrapped around him tightly. 


	14. The Fall

I'll get to all your questions, just not right now.sorry.  
  
The fall  
  
Rogue let the water hit her face, mouth open slightly, water droplets bouncing off her lips. She tried to let the warmth stave off the sadness that was slowly creeping into her bones, but it was to no avail. She turned off the water abruptly, stepping out of the shower, toweling herself dry. Exiting the bathroom fully clothed, she saw a picture of Kitty and Bobby. They were holding hands, Kitty leaning her head on Bobby's shoulder.  
  
Anger flared up inside her, replacing the sadness that had infiltrated her body. She flung the brush she was holding in her hand at the mirror, shattering her reflection. Rogue knocked her lamp off the small table, screaming. She rampaged the room, save Kitty's belongings. When there was nothing left for her to throw, she slumped onto the bed, exhausted. Tears streaked her face, her right hand bleeding from a cut. She heard someone knocking at the door but didn't make a move to open it. The knob turned slowly, the door creaking as it was opened.  
  
" Hey, Rogue, I thought I'd-" John stopped, taking in the wrecked bedroom and Rogue sitting almost doubled over with her hand bleeding freely. "What the fuck happened?" he stood with his mouth slightly open, a look of shock on his face.  
  
John could hear barely discernable words coming from Rogue's mouth. "What?" He sat next to Rogue, looking at her, eyes wide. He looked at her hand. "What the hell happened here?" he asked, reaching for her hand.  
  
Rogue sprung off the bed before John could reach her. "Don't!"  
  
Now that John could see Rogue's face more clearly, he was startled. Her face was gaunt, dark circles under her eyes as if she hadn't slept for the past two days. "What the fuck's wrong with you, huh?" he said, standing up. "I come in here and the whole rooms a complete mess." John looked around the room again. "Did you do this shit?"  
  
"You don't understand, alright!" Rogue's voice rising with her rage. "You don't understand one fucking thi-"  
  
"Well, maybe I would if you talked to me! I can't just read your goddam mind whenever I feel like it. I came here to talk to you, see how you are. And I find this shit!"  
  
"Look, don't get pissed at me, alright. I've had enough of this crap and I can't take it anymore and I just want to get the fuck away from here, alright? Can you just give me one goddam break?" Rogue's eyes were streaming again as she screamed.  
  
"Rogue, I didn't mean to piss ya off, I just." John shook his head, voice gentler than it had been. "Look, you can't go trashing everything just cause you're mad. Kitty's going to be coming back soon."  
  
Rogue shook her head. "She's on vacation with her family, she won't be back till next week." After that statement there was a brutal silence. After a couple minutes Rogue shifted, breaking the tension. "I'm sorry. The thing is," she hesitated. "I went to see the professor yesterday."  
  
Something in John's stomach squirmed uncomfortably. He wanted to ignore the feeling, that what Rogue was about to tell him wasn't true. "And?" he swallowed.  
  
"He says that, um." Rogue's voice cracked slightly. "Um, I don't think I can t-touch you again. Because.cause." Rogue was trembling so badly her voice was shaking.  
  
John's eyebrows were furrowed in disbelief, but he wouldn't let her see them. Instead he rushed over to her and held her. "Baby, it's okay." He hushed her, trying to quiet her sobs. "It's okay, it doesn't matter."  
  
Rogue pushed him back. "It does matter! I can't-I can't go back to the way it was. I can't do this anymore! Maybe-maybe it would have been different if I had never gotten a chance to be with you. I don't want to never have a chance to feel like that again. I wanna be able to be with you, but-" Rogue's mouth opened wordlessly. She was shaking her head, pressing her left hand over her right, trying to stop it from throbbing.  
  
John stood looking at Rogue, a tear kissing his eye. He could barely stand to see her like this, despairing like she was.  
  
"Rogue, I want you to be happy, I really do." He placed his hands on her arms, holding her out in front of him. He smiled sadly. "I wouldn't want anything else other than to touch you, but even if I can't, it doesn't matter. It's not like I wouldn't still love you."  
  
Rogue stared at him. When she spoke her voice was no more than a whisper. "You love me?" 


	15. Reviews

YAY!! Weekend. This is probably the only day I have time for this cause I have exams this week, BUT I figured I'd take my time to answer to you all individually! And I promise I'll add another chapter along with this, so those of you who aren't reviewing can just skip this. Hopefully those people who reviewed a long time ago are still reading this.  
  
Lady Destiny- It's totally cool if you archive my story. Thanks for asking!  
  
Poztcardz205pean-That's cool that you liked it. I've never really had much of a cliff hanger, I usually just kinda leave them open ended, but I'm glad it was successful. Oh, this is Arial. Isn't it cool?  
  
Roguechere-I'm glad you like it so far!! Yeah, I wasn't in the greatest mood when I wrote that so I figured some room slashing was needed. But then I calmed down and that's when the 'I love you' came in to play.  
  
Obiwanfan-Thanks for reviewing all the time!! I really should respond to you guys more often, I feel bad cause your taking your time to read this. But thanks all the same. I thought I should make this chapter a little more angsty than it has been, I mean, she was denied the ability to touch people. That sucks!  
  
Irony1-yeah, I like writing shorter chapters. I can update them sooner if I do it that way. Good luck on the homework, it's such a bitch.  
  
d-26-ummm, there's a couple good ones out there. I only say a couple cause I've only read a few and there's not that many out there. Try Patchverse- SheCat, Caderyn.obiwanfan has one, too.  
  
Veronica-thanks! Sorry that's so short, but thanks again.  
  
Don't-eat-chunky-pudding-Sorry to hear about that. It's cool that you sing, I do a lot of that, too! I mean a lot.  
  
Pookie Sanchez-don't worry, I'm working on it.  
  
Snooboostoo-I know, I love fluff.  
  
Okay, so yeah, I think I got through the first page of reviews. Pretty much anyway. The other ones are just so long ago that it seems kind of moot to respond now. 


	16. Over It

Caderyn-hehe, sorry about that. My big plan was that they readers would see that she's all angry about seeing the picture and then just assume that she was pissed about them being together and then later they (the readers) would realize it was because she went to see prof. X and found out she can't touch people and. *stares at screen* Maybe not.  
  
Over It  
  
Rogue threw her covers onto the floor. "Where the hell is it?" she half yelled half screamed. "Where the fucking hell is it?!" She went over to her closet, yanking her clothes out. Rogue searched through the pile of clothes that were on the ground, then let out a sigh of relief as she reached down to pull up-  
  
Rogue shot up in bed, her breathing labored, like something was pressing down on her chest. She pulled her hair back from her face, sweat making her hair slick. She sat for a moment before rushing to the bathroom and vomiting.  
  
Looking at herself in the mirror when she was finished, she noticed her face was paler than she had ever seen it. She wasn't sure it was because she just threw up or it was because she wasn't eating as much as she used to. Shaking her head and disregarding the thought, Rogue splashed her face with cold water several times, not bothering to dry it. She glanced at her clock as she walked back into her room.  
  
"1:30, that's great." Pulling her blanket close to her, she couldn't help but to despair. John had completely blown off the question about him loving her, insisting that they had her hand taken care of. Kitty wasn't back yet, not that she'd be talking to her about John anyway. She could never talk to Kitty about being depressed, it seemed like Kitty was always happy. It wouldn't make things better if she depressed the hell out of her anyway. Maybe when she gets back her energy will just rub off on Rogue like it used to.  
  
Rogue closed her eyes for a moment, fighting to remember what she had been dreaming about. She had been looking for something, but what that was she couldn't remember. "Whatever." Pulling her covers over her head Rogue tried as she might to fall asleep, but it wasn't until early morning that she found sleep.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Hey, Rogue."  
  
Rogue forced herself into a tight smile as Bobby approached her. "Hi. Uh, let me clear this shit away." Rogue moved over numerous books and papers she had been staring at off to the side.  
  
Bobby opened his mouth, then closed it.  
  
"Um, do you need something?" inquired Rogue, an eyebrow raised slightly.  
  
"Well, see."he rubbed the back of his neck. "I kind of need your help."  
  
"Okay, shoot."  
  
"Well, the thing is I don't know what to get Kitty for our one month anniversary." Bobby cringed slightly. "I didn't really know who else to ask and since you guys are rooming together I figured you'd know her better than most people.sorry."  
  
"Oh, no, that's fine." Rogue replied, slightly flustered. "Has it really been that long?"  
  
"Yeah, in about a week." He seemed relieved that she wasn't mad at him.  
  
"Oh," she nodded, then shook herself mentally. "Anyway, um, I know she likes jewelry."  
  
Bobby let out a small sigh. "I figured."  
  
"And, um, well, you could get her some good CD's to listen to. I mean, you'd be helping me out, too."  
  
Bobby smiled. "Yeah, she said you don't really like her choice in music."  
  
"I'm not much of a fan of past American Idol contestants."  
  
"I didn't think so."  
  
After a moment or two of silence Bobby spoke. "I better get going, she's coming back around three. But thanks. I really had no idea what to get her."  
  
"No problem. It's not a big deal."  
  
Smiling, Bobby stood up and left, leaving Rogue feeling more depressed than she had earlier that morning. 


	17. You Will

No, she's not pregnant. Or maybe she is and she doesn't know about it. I haven't decided. I don't know, tell me what you think.  
  
You Will  
  
"You okay?"  
  
"Hm?"  
  
Rogue sat with a book in her lap next to Jubilee, who was currently studying a map of Africa.  
  
"I don't know, you've just been really off lately. I mean I know you've told me about the whole smashing of the bedroom ordeal." Jubes shrugged. "You just seem really out of it."  
  
"I'm fine," she responded, then paused. "Well, I don't know. I think I'm going crazy." Rogue looked up at Jubilee. "I miss Bobby." A guilty expression crossed her face.  
  
"You do know that it's perfectly normal."  
  
Rogue cringed. "Yeah, but I have John. And it's not like I wish I were still dating Bobby, I just miss the little things about him. You know?"  
  
"Like the way Peter would beat up any kid who looked at me. Yeah, I miss that." Jubilee smiled slightly, then chuckled.  
  
"He never really hurt anyone, right?"  
  
"No, he'd just glare at the kid till he ran away screaming. Those were the good days."  
  
Rogue smiled. "But I feel guilty. It's just, I miss the way Bobby used to open the doors for me. And the way he brought me back those little after dinner mints whenever he went out to eat. Remember last semester when he had Storm's class before us and he'd write notes on my desk, cause he knows history bores me half to death."  
  
"Yeah, and the time Storm found them and made Bobby stay after class for an hour and clean all the desks."  
  
"That's besides the point."  
  
"So what is the point?"  
  
"The point is I just wish I could smoosh the two of them together. We could call it Jobby. And he would be the perfect male." Rogue nodded.  
  
"Jobby? Hun, the perfect male doesn't exist. I've looked. Besides, you've already had your fun with Bobby, let someone else have some fun. And John adores you, even if he won't say it."  
  
"He did, well, I think he did."  
  
"What?" Jubilee furrowed her eyebrows together. "John, confessing his undying love to another human being?"  
  
"Well, he completely blew me off after I asked him about it, but he still said it. Kind of."  
  
"He kind of told you he loved you?"  
  
"Well, he didn't say 'I love you' directly, but I got the gist of it."  
  
Jubilee raised her eyebrows. "Sweetie, do me a favor and talk to him about it. Cause if you don't then I will."  
  
"But-" "Now."  
  
"Okay. Right." Rogue lifted herself from her chair and left the room, leaving Jubilee alone shaking her head. 


	18. Waste of Paint

Don't-eat-chunky-pudding-Yeah, I liked it.  
  
Shitaka-I was thinking about that, I came up with an idea that would solve that little problem, but I think it would offend too many people. If you have any ideas that would help me out.  
  
Tiger Tiger2-Wouldn't it be nice if ever woman came with their own personalized Jobby's?  
  
Waste of Paint  
  
"John?" Poking her head through the door, Rogue saw what a mess Bobby and John lived in.  
  
"Oh, what are you doing here?"  
  
"Jubilee's orders."  
  
"Yeah, and that has nothing to do with not being able to stop thinking about my gorgeous body, right?"  
  
"I think I'll come back later." Rogue smiled as she began to back out of the room.  
  
"Wait, I was kidding." John grabbed her hand that was stationed on the edge of the door. "I know that my body has nothing to do with my mind and uh, other stuff."  
  
"I love your attempt at being sincere."  
  
"Hey, it takes practice."  
  
"Well, about that." Rogue pushed her way through the mess of clothes on the floor, gingerly stepping over an empty pizza box. "You'd think the Professor would have a rule against rooms being this messy."  
  
John snorted. "Yeah, like this is anything compared to what you di-" clearing his throat, John started over. "Uh, what did you want to talk to me about?"  
  
"Well, it was just about what you said to me on-on that day. When I kind of freaked out."  
  
"Uh, no offense Rogue, but that was kind of a blur and I really don't know what you would be talking abou-"  
  
"You told me you loved me, John. And don't think your going to get away with not answering me this time." Rogue threatened, taking a step towards him.  
  
"Well, you know I wasn't really thinking cause I was so worried about you and." John swallowed. "Uh, this is kind of funny really, if you think about it."  
  
"Really, I think I missed the punch line."  
  
"I-I" John formed soundless words, then eventually gave up and fell onto his bed. "Look, I'm sorry Rogue. Saying that I love you would be really really really." John shrugged, looking at Rogue with those damn puppy dog eyes she hated, mostly cause they made her melt.  
  
Rogue felt herself softening, but made no effort to stop it. "Different?"  
  
"Yeah, that's the word."  
  
Rogue smiled. "You could've just told me that."  
  
"I thought you would've killed me," he said, standing up again.  
  
"Well, at least now I know how you feel about me. I mean I was beginning to think-" Rogue's last words were cut off by John covering her lips with his.  
  
After a minute, John pulled back.  
  
"What was that?" Rogue inquired, pushing John onto his bed to help the dizziness. "You know my powers won't let me touch you."  
  
He shrugged. "I don't know, I thought I could surprise it."  
  
Rogue laughed and hugged John tightly. She softly brushed her lips against John's forehead. "I love you." she murmured softly.  
  
John looked at her, head tilted slightly. "I-"  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A/N-Yeah, I know. Crappy ending. But if you review maybe I can fix it. ( 


	19. Despair Again

From a Balance Beam  
  
"I can't."  
  
"What?" Rogue pulled back, looking at John's face.  
  
"I can't."  
  
"Can't what?"  
  
"Love you, say I do, right now. Well-no, not now."  
  
"I can wait." Rogue voiced tightened, that was the least thing she had expected.  
  
"No, I don't want you to. I can't have you waiting for me. I don't want that."  
  
"Then what the hell do you want?" Rogue stood up, more from confusion than anything.  
  
"I want you to leave." John rose slowly from the bed, then started making his way to the door.  
  
"What's wrong with you? A minute ago you were all lovey dovie and shit and now what? You're just kicking me out?"  
  
"Well, you seemed to have gotten the gist of it."  
  
Rogue stared at John for a moment or two out of sheer amazement, then bounded through the door.  
  
Running into the nearest, bathroom she let out the contents of her stomach. She sat back against the wall, panting. "God, I don't remember eating that." Rogue sat for a moment, then- "Uh-oh." 


	20. Miracle

Ummm-Hey, sorry kid if I offended you. I honestly don't remember writing that John was acting like a 13 year old, but please note the rating. And by the way, I'm only 14, so it's not that big a deal.  
  
Corgan  
  
Rogue stared at the little pink line, sighing. One line—not pregnant. Kitty squeezed her arm.  
  
"I told you couldn't get pregnant."  
  
"Yeah, but I should've been more cautious in the first place. I mean, what if I did get pregnant. How the hell would that work?"  
  
"True, but seriously, if I had only one chance to get laid, I would've totally banged him."  
  
Rogue laughed, more out of sheer relief than anything. Ever since her last trip to the bathroom she had been worrying constantly to the point where she broke out in hives. When this spectacle had occurred, Kitty forced Rogue to tell her everything. The last time Rogue had broken out was the night before she went to get her license, hives everywhere.  
  
"Come on, let's get some ice cream to celebrate." Kitty stood up, dumping the tester into the trashcan.  
  
"Celebrate? People cannot know about this, Kitty if anyone finds out I'm totally screwed."  
  
"Fine, we'll say it's because of post exam celebration." Kitty responded, faltering slightly.  
  
"We haven't taken exams yet."  
  
"Well, dammit, you make up something then. I just know I'm really hungry. All that stressing is bad for you, ya know."  
  
"Yeah, I'm just glad I can finally relax." Letting out another sigh, Rogue forced herself to a standing position, exiting the bathroom with Kitty.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
John popped his head out of his room as Rogue and Kitty walked by. "Hey, Rogue."  
  
Kitty turned her head around to get a look at who was talking. "Oh it's just John. Jeez, I thought I might be someone important."  
  
"Hey, don't you have somewhere to be, you know, like getting fatter or something." John pulled off a puzzled look to complete the effect of being an ass.  
  
Kitty made a face, then turned to Rogue. "I'll see ya later." Giving her arm a quick squeeze, Kitty headed off towards the kitchen.  
  
"So what do you want?" Rogue attempted a steely-eyed expression, but was too overjoyed to pull it off completely.  
  
"Well, I know this may seem lame as hell, but to apologize."  
  
Rogue raised her eyebrows expectantly.  
  
"For being an ass...and a huge jerk and for blowing you off and everything else that I've done wrong."  
  
Rogue sustained a look of expectant boredom.  
  
"and I'm sorry."  
  
Rogue smiled. "That's what I was waiting for."  
  
"an I'm sorry?"  
  
"No, sincerity."  
  
"Oh, so you're not like mad or anything?"  
  
"No." Rogue smiled. "Actually I'm really happy and chipper and everything. I just want to run around and do all this stuff."  
  
"God, what are you high on life or something?'  
  
"Well...if you have to call it anything I guess it would be that." Rogue brought her face close to John's. "I do love you, and you don't have to say anything if you don't want to or until you're ready or whatever it is that males go through. Just please, please make sure you mean it when you do."  
  
John let out a soft okay before he was dragged down the hall toward the kitchen, where the girls fed him numerous food items until he was the one who felt like puking.  
  
~*~*~*~*  
  
A/N-Kind of a boring ending, but I thought it was cute. And I didn't mean ending to the story, just the chapter. Sorry. 


	21. Starting Over

Starting Over  
  
John looked up from the television as Rogue entered the room, a sight that made him catch his breath.  
  
"Wow, Rogue. You-you got your ears triple pierced... And your eyebrow..." John stared at her with his mouth slacking.  
  
"Yeah, well Kitty and I thought we'd try something new. And when we got to the piercing parlor they had like this three for five deal or something," she shrugged her thin shoulders as she plopped herself down next to John. "So we figured we shouldn't waste a good deal if we were just getting one piercing. Well, I guess it'd be two since we were getting our ears pierced, but they only count as one." Rogue took a second to look at John's open mouth. "What?"  
  
John shook his head. "Wait, you said three for five?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"I only see four."  
  
"Mm." Rogue stood up and lifted her tank top to reveal a shiny sliver star dangling from her belly button.  
  
"And how did they do this without touching you?"  
  
"Well, they had gloves on."  
  
John continued to look at her in bewilderment.  
  
Rogue started to laugh, managing to get a 'what' out.  
  
"I just never knew you to do something like this. I mean, wow."  
  
"Yeah, it's pretty sweet ain't it?"  
  
"Yeah, wait till your 'caretaker' sees this."  
  
"My caretaker?"  
  
"Yeah, you know. Kind of big, has claws, growls a lot."  
  
Rogue gave him a look. "Logan is not my caretaker."  
  
"Oh, yeah. Sure."  
  
"Are you kidding me? I would seriously never see the light of day. I mean, you know. He'd be too protective."  
  
"Well, I guess I can understand that." John pulled her closer to him. "A girl like you going around with a guy like me."  
  
"Oh, please." Rogue stood up, rolling her eyes.  
  
"Wait a sec." John hung on to her legs, pulling her tank top up enough to see her stomach. "That's pretty cool."  
  
"It better be cool. For 20 bucks it better be damn cool."  
  
John pulled on her gloved wrists, making her eye level with him. "It's amazing. You're amazing."  
  
Rogue began to smile.  
  
"And kind of stupid. I mean, 20 bucks?"  
  
Rogue pushed him back on the couch. "I'm not going to take this." She said, putting her hands on her hips.  
  
"Yeah, I think I deserve a spanking."  
  
Rogue closed her eyes for a moment, then began to walk away, trying her best to conceal a smile. "I'll see you at dinner."  
  
"What, hey, I was kidding!" he called after her. Shaking his head he turned back to the television and continued watching an old rerun of Saturday Night Live. 


	22. Asleep

Shitaka-Where are you shopping? I got mine for $30, but whatever. I thought I'd post just so you people wouldn't think I was dead or something. Considering it's been a while, so excuse the rusty writing. I don't know, what are you in the mood to read? I'd be delighted to hear some ideas.  
  
Asleep Reprise  
  
Rogue sat in her bed, staring out the window. She rubbed her temples in an attempt to stave off a migraine.  
  
"Rogue."  
  
She heard a voice calling her from somewhere, but it didn't matter. If she ignored it long enough it might go away.  
  
"Rogue!"  
  
"Huh?" she finally turned around. Jubilee was standing in her doorway.  
  
"What's wrong with you, I've been calling your name for like five minutes." Jubilee placed her hands on her hips, the gesture making her seem like she was an impatient mother scolding her child. "Do you want to go to get something to eat or what?"  
  
"Uh, who's going?"  
  
"I don't know, me, John, Peter, Kitty and I think Bobby. We're going to Carrabba's or Friday's or something."  
  
"Yeah, sure. Oh, but I spent all my money and I need to save up for some books I need to buy."  
  
"Whatever, you can steal from the tip jar, just come. It'll be fun I swear. You can wear my top I know you've been staring at for, like, a month."  
  
Rogue forced herself to smile. "Yeah, alright. It will be fun."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Rogue was sitting next to John and Kitty 30 minutes later in a packed Carrabba's.  
  
"Are you okay?" John asked her in a low voice as the rest of pack filed into their seats.  
  
"Yeah, why?"  
  
"I don't know, you just seem really quiet."  
  
Rogue squeezed out another smile. She didn't know why this was so hard. "I'm fine. Really."  
  
John still looked uncertain, but didn't argue. "Alright." He turned his attention to the rest of the table. Peter began telling a story about when he first came to Xavier's. It had something to do with an ice sculpture and his tongue.  
  
Rogue's attention drifted to the table next to theirs. A man and a woman sat with their glasses filled with wine. Their expressions were somber the man wasn't talking, listening to what the girl had to say. Her voice drifted into Rogue's range of hearing.  
  
"...I have other people to fulfill the needs that I need. People who care about me. I don't need a guy who goes out with his friends and gets wasted every weekend. I just think this is better for the both of us..." blah blah blah.  
  
Rogue didn't need to hear the rest of their conversation to know what she was going to say. It was so predictable, every line was the same as before only with different words. 'It's not you, it's me', but what she's really thinking is that it is you. You're the reason I'm not happy; it's not me who changed.  
  
Rogue looked away from their table, not being able to stand it any longer. She gazed around the circular table, watching Peter talk but not hearing a word of it. She turned her gaze to John who had a smile on his face that turned into laughter.  
  
When Rogue finally realized she was the only one at the table not joining in on the amusement, she let out a chuckle and picked up her menu. She was hungry, but it seemed like the only way to distract herself. When everything looked unappetizing, so she stood up.  
  
"I'm going to the bathroom."  
  
"Oh, I'll go with you." Jubilee began to rise, but Rogue stopped her.  
  
"No, that's okay. I'm just going to be a minute, really. Order without me."  
  
Jubilee hovered over her chair for a moment before Peter pulled her down. "Yeah, okay."  
  
When Rogue finally found the bathroom, she entered a stall, she pulled the lid down and sat down. She began to cry, but then stopped, not realizing what she was even crying about. "God, what the hell's wrong with me."  
  
She pulled out her compact and studied her face. She was paler than usual and her eyes were slightly bloodshot. Rogue opened the stall door and washed her face several times in the sink and dried her face. She applied some make up in an attempt to look better than she felt.  
  
When she returned to the table, they had set drinks in front of everyone.  
  
"I just got water for you, since I didn't know what you wanted." John said, pulling out her chair slightly as she approached.  
  
"That's fine."  
  
"You sure you're okay?"  
  
"Yes. No. I don't know, I don't feel all that great. I think I'm just going to head back to the mansion."  
  
"Are you sure?" that was Jubilee. "Maybe you'll feel better after you eat something."  
  
"No, I'm just really tired. I think I'll just get in bed and sleep."  
  
"I'll drive you back." Bobby spoke up. "It's only a couple minutes. Kitty, order for me, will ya?"  
  
"What do you want?"  
  
"I don't know, surprise me." He kissed her on the cheek as he stood up.  
  
John straightened up. "I could drive her back."  
  
"It's my car. Well, my car that I borrowed from Scott. That we can't really fit in...Dude, you don't even have your license yet anyway."  
  
"You don't have your license?" Peter began to smile.  
  
"Shut up. Those cones were really close together."  
  
"I don't know, it seemed pretty easy to me."  
  
"You know what Petey-"  
  
"Bobby, can we go now. Please." There was a hint of desperation on Rogue's voice that Bobby could sense.  
  
"Yeah, sure."  
  
"I'll see you guys later."  
  
After they said their good-byes, Rogue and Bobby sat in the parking lot for a moment.  
  
"Okay, Rogue, what's wrong? Really, I know something's the matter."  
  
"I don't know. I mean, I was fine a couple days ago, when I went out with Kitty. But now it's like everything's bothering me. Like I can't find the time to be happy."  
  
"Well, are you...?" Bobby gave her a sideways glance.  
  
"What?"  
  
"You know." He raised his eyebrows. "Is it that time of the month."  
  
"Oh. No. It's not like that at all. I don't know what's wrong with me."  
  
Bobby started the car. "Maybe you're just having a rough week. It happens to the best of us."  
  
Rogue's eyelids felt heavy. "Yeah, maybe." She leaned her head against the window and shut her eyes. "Thanks for driving me back."  
  
"No problem."  
  
She was asleep before they reached the mansion.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A/N-It would be super cool if you reviewed. Please. 


	23. Another Morning

A/N-Wow, I know it's been a like a couple months since I've last submitted anything and I apologize. I was in my school's musical, which took up a lot of my time, but I'm back. I hope my old readers haven't given up on me, but whatever. Review and tell me if I've still got it. In the story I've made a reference to a drug, it's just a joke, but if you're against that kind of thing I have given you fair warning.  
  
Another Morning  
  
"Hey dude, what's going on?" Kitty jumped/sat on Rogue's bed, jostling her awake.  
  
Rogue moaned. "Dude?" she inquired groggily.  
  
"It's definitely like 12 and you're still sleeping. What did you do last night? Come on, Rogue!"  
  
"What-? Are you on crack or something?"  
  
"I had caffeine. Now get up! It's almost 1!"  
  
"You just said it was 12!" Rogue rolled over to prevent further hassling. "I have a killer headache."  
  
"Maybe you shouldn't have drank so much last night."  
  
"Mm, maybe."  
  
"What is it with you and drinking lately? You've been getting wasted like every weekend for the past month."  
  
"I have not, and I don't have a 'thing with drinking.'" She said a little too harshly than she had intended. Her headache was putting her on edge. "Okay, okay, whatever. Just get up and we can get you some Advil and breakfast."  
  
"Sounds great. I'll meet you down stairs."  
  
Kitty raised her eyebrows.  
  
"I will, I'm just going to shower first so I don't smell like alcohol."  
  
"Alright, I'll see ya in a bit," she said, making sure to drag out all.  
  
Rogue sighed as Kitty closed the door. The past month had been kind of crazy. Now that it was summer and she didn't have her classes to worry about, Rogue had sort of let go. She had wondered how long it would take for them to catch on.  
  
Rogue entered the kitchen to find Bobby and John fighting over something.  
  
"What are you two doing?" she asked as she opened the fridge.  
  
"John won't let me have the Chinese food."  
  
"I was here first!"  
  
"Ew, Chinese food for breakfast?"  
  
"Lunch, sweetheart, it's noon."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Where were you last night," Bobby asked as he picked at the chicken.  
  
"Yeah, we missed you. Kitty and Jubilee had this cake eating contest that was totally hot."  
  
Rogue threw John a look. "I'm sorry I wasn't here to partake in that cake eating action." She pulled out some almost gone orange juice and took a swig.  
  
"You should be. It was lonely with you gone. Actually it's been lonely for a while. Where were you?" John said, echoing Bobby.  
  
"Out."  
  
"Out where?"  
  
"I was just out, alright? Nothing to worry about."  
  
"We're just worried about you, kid."  
  
Rogue jumped.  
  
"Jesus, Logan, where did you come from?"  
  
"I'm everywhere, doll face," he said, taking the rest of the orange juice from her.  
  
"What do you mean you're worried about me?"  
  
"Well, leaving every night and not coming home till 3. All that partying ain't good for ya."  
  
"I wasn't-I. I was invited-to go out. And it wasn't a big party or anything," she said, faltering too much to pull off a believable lie. Not that it was that believable in the first place.  
  
"Yeah." Logan nodded. "Smells like it."  
  
Rogue opened her mouth to retort, but Bobby interrupted. "You wanna get something to eat? You looked starved."  
  
"Uh, yeah, sure."  
  
"Okay, Kitty was saying something like pizza, but I don't think that's good for your digestive system first thing in the morning."  
  
"We can just go to that coffee shop café thing. You know, the one a couple miles off campus." John suggested.  
  
Kitty flounced into the room, hand in hand with a giggling Jubilee. They both had large grins on their faces. Kitty bit her bottom lip to stop from smiling and looked at Bobby, then turned to Rogue. "Are you three ready? We just convinced Peter to come with us."  
  
"Oh, so Jubilee's coming then?" Bobby eyed her with a grin.  
  
Jubilee stopped trying to conceal her smile. "Well. Peter's waiting, come on!" she said, dragging Kitty out the door with her.  
  
Logan made a growling noise and muttered something about girls as he left the room with the orange carton still in hand.  
  
Rogue pursed her lips. She wasn't in the mood for Jubilee's giggling and furtive glances over at Peter, wondering if he'll finally notice her. Not this early in the morning anyway. No, afternoon, she corrected herself. With a small sigh she let herself be steered out of the room by John and into Bobby's car.  
  
When they entered the small café, Rogue stretched her back. The ride there was rather cramped, Bobby's car only and held five people and there were six of them. Not to mention Peter took up most of the room in the back.  
  
They found a large booth in the back and settled in. A waiter came by and got orders from everyone, Rogue just settled for coffee.  
  
"You're not hungry?" John asked.  
  
"No, I have a killer headache."  
  
"Hangover?"  
  
Rogue shrugged.  
  
"You know you should really stop drinking so much, it's not good for you."  
  
Rogue began to reply but was over run by Jubilee's shriek. "Oh my God, Kitty! I forgot to tell you something!"  
  
"What?!" Kitty leaned forward, grin in place.  
  
"Well, I can't tell you here, it's kind of a secret," she gave a hearty glance towards Peter, as if wanting him to ask her what it was.  
  
"Well, I think I have to use the restroom," said Kitty, rising.  
  
"Yeah, me too." The two girls set off together, heads together and giggling.  
  
Rogue made a derisive noise.  
  
Bobby looked over at her. "Well, you know how Kitty gets when she's around Jubilee," he said, almost apologetically. It seemed Rogue wasn't the only one that wasn't too pleased about Kitty's vapid behavior.  
  
Rogue scolded herself mentally. It wasn't their fault, she thought, hell if I were in a better mood I'd probably be acting the same way. It's better than this. She added with a sigh. But then again, Rogue was never the one to traipse off to the bathroom in herds of ten, but there was a first time for everything....  
  
A/N-okay, I know that's a terribly lame ending, but I just wanted to get something posted. I'll add more soon, I promise. And don't forget to review, I'd really love it if you'd give me some suggestions about what to do next, I'm kind of at a roadblock. So, you know, review!! 


	24. Calm Before the Storm

**A/N**-Woah, it's been a quite a while. I was reading some fics and I'd forgotten how much fun it is to write so I figured I'd better update. Incase you've forgotten, Rogue, Kitty, Jubilee, Bobby, John, and Peter are at the café and this chapter is taking off where the last one ended.

Calm Before the Storm

"Rogue?" John pulled on her sleeve to get her attention.

"Huh?" Rogue cleared her throat as the waiter handed her her coffee. "Oh, thanks. Sorry about that."

"You want cream?" John offered her the cup of half & halfs.

"Yeah, thanks," she replied, grabbing five.

"So you like coffee with you cream or what?" Bobby remarked, with a bemused expression on his face.

Rogue smiled. "Hey, just cause I don't like my coffee dark doesn't mean you have to make fun of me."

Bobby shook his head, "Whatever does it for ya."

Rogue proceeded to empty the tiny containers when Kitty and Jubilee rejoined their table, grinning broadly.

"So, what did you two do in there?" Peter asked, casually draping his arm around Jubilee, who giggled and turned a dark shade of red.

"Oh you know, we just...freshened up," Kitty gave Bobby a sideways smile and then looked back at Jubilee.

Jubilee tried to shift into Peter's arms more comfortably when he removed them to accept his plate from the waiter who was setting their meals in front of them.

She furrowed her brows together and coughed quietly. Rogue suppressed a slight smile. She wasn't being malicious or anything, Kitty was fighting a smirk too. Peter seemed completely oblivious to the ruffled Jubilee, which made her situation slightly more humorous.

When the others started talking again, John leaned over to Rogue, "Hey, I'm gonna go out for some fresh air, you wanna come with?"

Rogue looked down at her full coffee cup before answering, "Yeah, sure. Fresh air sounds good. Er, you're not going to eat first?" she asked, nodding towards his plate.

"I'll tackle it when we get back," then speaking to the rest of the group, "Rogue and I are gonna go outside for a little bit," John said while standing up.

"You know I told you that smoking wasn't good for you, John," Bobby said, looking up to his friend. "You really shouldn't get Rogue hooked on it either. It does horrible stuff to your lungs-"he made gestures to towards his chest before bracing himself against John's friendly punch.

Rogue smiled and shook her head while she followed John's lead out the door.

Once they were outside John stuffed his hands deep into his pockets, while slightly hunching his back. Rogue had begun to notice he did this when he was uncomfortable, or didn't know what to say.

"So what's up?" inquired Rogue when John didn't say anything.

"Rogue, look just hear me out okay?"

"You haven't even said anything yet," Rogue said with a small laugh.

"Well, I know. It's just you tend to get a little...I don't know. Touchy. In the mornings, er, well when you just wake up at least. And I just don't want you getting upset about this. I mean, what I'm about to say."

Rogue furrowed her brows slightly. A small knot tightened in her stomach. "What are you about to say?"

"It's just...Rogue, you know I care about you," he took her hands in his as he spoke. "I love you, I do. It's just I worry. I mean, it seems like I haven't even seen you for the past 4 weeks."

Rogue dropped his hands. "You've seen me."

"You know what I mean." John shoved his hands back into his pockets. "Look, Rogue, it's just..." he shrugged, took his eyes off her face for a moment, searching for words. "It's like I don't even know you anymore. This isn't... it's not a relationship. At least not one that's going anywhere."

"What, so you're breaking up with me?" Rogue swallowed hard, she didn't remember her throat being so dry.

"No, not exactly."

"Then what? Exactly."

"I just think we need to take a break. So you can get it together, or whatever it is that's bothering you. I mean, it's not like I haven't tried talking to you about it, but it just doesn't seem like something you can discuss with me," he threw his hands in the air. "I don't know, maybe you'd feel better talking to Bobby, but whatever it is, just do it. Please."

Rogue shifted uncomfortably, refusing to make contact with John's eyes. Instead she just concentrated on how the ground looked; how warm it was getting.

"Rogue-" John brought his hand close to her face and stopped, forgetting and remembering too quickly how he couldn't touch her. "Please, will ya look at me?"

Rogue briefly brought her eyes to meet his, like looking at them for too long would burn.

"I'm here, okay? When you need me."

Rogue turned away and shifted her gaze to the cars sitting in the parking lot. She was staring at them as if her life depended on it, but she couldn't really see them. Rogue heard John sigh softly, just loud enough for her to notice, and begin to walk away.

She looked back just in time to see John walk through the door. Rogue uttered a barely audible "Thanks," as the door shut firmly after him.

**A/N**-So did you like it? Hate it? Please review, it really does help a ton. They inspire us writers you know.


	25. Misinterpretation

**A/N**-Hey, thanks for all the great reviews. Again, sorry for the wait

**Misinterpretation**

"I don't know what to do," John stated blankly with his head in his hands.

Bobby sat down next to him on the couch in one of the rec rooms. There was always a place you could be alone in the manor.

"Wow…I know why you did it…I just don't know why you did it _then_."

John had just finished describing his breakup with Rogue to Bobby. He felt guilty and miserable. Isn't doing the right thing supposed to feel good?

"I had to do it while I still had the nerve. I mean, I still love her and all. It's just I don't think I could've gone much longer with her behaving like she has been. It's like we're not even really dating anymore."

Bobby nodded his head sympathetically as he let John continue talking.

"She's been drinking so much over the past month she's probably going to need a liver transplant by the time she turns 25! But there wasn't anything that happened to make her start acting like this," John looked at Bobby. "Was there?"

Bobby leaned back into the couch, "I don't know, I mean not anything I noticed. Kitty never mentioned any drastic change."

John shook his head, "Then what is it? Why can't she just talk to me about it, or Kitty or you or someone? This is killing me."

He sat silent for a moment before leaning closer to John. "You really love her don't you?"

John laughed slightly and let his head fall back onto the couch. "Yeah, but she drives me crazy sometimes."

Bobby chuckled, "Well at least you don't have to deal with Kitty."

John cocked an eyebrow. "What's wrong with her? Besides her being totally spastic sometimes."

Bobby grinned, "I don't know, she's just kind of wild. It's like she's always on a cloud or something. She isn't as down to earth as Rogue is. Was."

"Excuse me?"

Bobby and John jumped at the sound of Kitty's voice as it pierced the calm room.

"Kitty! Didn't see ya there. Heh, how'd you get in here?" Bobby managed to stutter.

Kitty crossed her arms and glared at Bobby. "I opened the door." She replied coldly.

Bobby licked his lips nervously. "Look, just listen before you overreact-"

"Overreact?!" Kitty shrieked, "How would you like me to react, _Bobby_??" she pronounced his name just right make it sound like an insult.

"Uh." He swallowed hard.

"How would you like me to react when I come in here to find my _boy_friend saying that I'm good enough as his ex??"

Bobby held out his hands in front of him as if to fend off an attack. "Kitty, that's not what I meant! If you just let me exp-"

Kitty cut him off again before he finished his thought. "I don't believe you." she shook her head, "You want to see how "down to earth" I can be? We're finished." With that statement she turned sharply on her heel and before she was completely out of the room, she turned and shrieked, "As in our relationship!"

* * *

Rogue was walking swiftly down the hall after a quick soak in one of the mansion's jacuzzi's. She turned a corner and—wham!

"Oof." Rogue stumbled back as she collided with Bobby, who was rushing in the opposite direction.

"Oh geez, sorry Rogue." Bobby held on to her shoulder to help steady the girl.

"No, it's okay. I didn't see you."

"Yeah, sorry again. I'm just kind of in a hurry."

"What's up?"

Bobby cringed. "Kitty kind of overheard John and I talking about some things and I think she took some things the wrong way…"

Rogue held up her gloved hands. "Say no more. I understand. I'll take care of it."

Bobby sighed, "I really think I should talk to her though."

"I think the best thing that you can do right now is just keep your distance. I mean, until she knows all the facts. Which, by the way, I should probably know."

Suddenly uncomfortable, Bobby shifted from his left foot to his right and back again. "Well, that's the thing. I mean, she does have the right to be upset. But if she had just listened to the rest of what I was going to say, instead of interrupting…"

Rogue narrowed her eyes. "What did you say _exa_ctly."

Bobby gave her a smile and ran his hand nervously through his hair. "Heh. Well, uh…that's the thing. I don't really think it's my place to tell you how we got onto the subject. I don't know if John would want you to know."

Rogue's eyes darkened. "Oh, I forgot about him. Well I guess I should've known he would've had something to do with this."

"Rogue—it's not what you think."

Rogue rolled her eyes. "And what am I thinking, Bobby?"

He shrugged, "I don't know anymore. I used to think I did, before all this."

"What's that supposed to mean?" she replied harshly.

Bobby threw up his hands, "Before John, before your drinking, all this-this _drama_."

Rogue shook her head, "You never had any idea. And neither did John, you can tell him I said so."

With that said, Rogue turned sharply on her heels (reminding Bobby harshly of Kitty), and stalked away.

**A/N-**Upon reflecting, I suppose I could have ended the story and started a sequel a couple chapters ago, but since I already got the ball rolling (I'm not really sure in what direction though) I guess there's no point in changing anything now. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed and I will try to make the next chapter longer. As always, please review


	26. The Big Picture

**a/n**-wow, I feel like I'm in some sort of debt to anyone who still reads this. And enjoy it no less. I'll just give a big shout out to all you guys, you know who you are.

The Big Picture

John peered into the kitchen in time to see Kitty yank out a pint of Ben and Jerry's and plop down behind the counter with a sigh. It was about 10 at night, John had figured he had better give her some time to cool down before he tried to talk to her. Even now it was somewhat risky.

He pulled his head back in to avoid being seen as he mentally prepared himself. With a deep breath he took a step into the room.

"Hey, Kitty."

After a small pause Kitty made a small noise of acknowledgement, her attention directed to the ice cream.

"You gonna eat all of that?"

She answered with a shrug and began to dig into the container. Realizing his first approach wasn't working he tried again.

"Kitty," he sat down next to her at the counter, "Look, you're upset right now, and for good reason, I know. I just want you to know that Bobby didn't mean what he said."

Kitty looked up at him with her eyebrows knitted together in a look of disbelief. "Then why did he say it?"

John licked his lips, she didn't seem angry anymore, just upset. It would've been easier if she had been yelling. He could handle yelling.

"He just didn't realize what he was saying at the time. You know how us guys like to talk out of our asses."

She gave a soft smile, but didn't seem convinced. He tried harder.

"Okay, maybe he meant it when he said it, but he loves you. Very much. Because you-"

"John," Kitty interrupted him, "I know what you're doing."

John let out a soft "Oh…" of disappointment.

"And I appreciate it."

"Oh! But you have to understand everything I'm saying is true."

Kitty shrugged. She remained silent for a couple minutes, then-"Am I not enough?" she asked quietly.

"Of course you are!" John replied almost immediately as he scooted stool in closer to her. "If you wanna know the truth, sometimes I don't think he deserves you."

Kitty snorted into her ice cream. "Oh, yeah right!"

"No, I'm serious! You're too good for him."

Kitty shoveled a large amount of the frozen strawberries into her mouth and mulled over the thought before turning to face John again. Swallowing, she asked, "Aren't you supposed to be persuading me to take him back?"

John put on a cocky smile. "Well, naturally. I just haven't gotten to that part yet."

"Ah, well don't let me stop you."

"The thing he said about Rogue…what he meant was that she's just more of a laid back person."

"Laid back?" Kitty gave him an incredulous look.

"Well, not necessarily laid back. But more soft spoken. Er, sometimes. She doesn't have as much spunk as you do. That's all Bobby was saying."

"Yeah, but he made it sound like something he had to _deal_ with. Like I'm some sort of job or something."

John bit his tongue in order to keep himself from replying immediately. He knew that he was dealing with a volatile Kitty at the moment and a wrong joke could set her off. "What Bobby said was stupid. I know it, he knows it. And he's ex_treme_ly sorry. I know he couldn't regret it more."

Kitty sighed softly as she peered at John. "Promise?"

"Yeah, I promise." John grinned, "Alright, since I think we're having a moment it's only appropriate if we end with a hug."

Giving a real smile for the first time that night, Kitty complied eagerly. John held her close to his body, her skin in contact with his. Their embrace was longer than a friendly hug, but neither made a move to break contact. John hadn't been this close to a girl since…since Rogue.

Beginning to feel slightly guilty, John started to extract himself from Kitty's arms when he heard someone clear their throat by the doorway. A female someone.

The two pulled away from each other so fast that John almost toppled off his stool.

"Heeey, Rogue." John gulped. "'Sup?"

"I don't know, I was just about to ask you the same thing." Her reply was cold as she stared down the both of them. Kitty had lowered her gaze to her bowl and was fiddling with the spoon.

"We're just talking." John made his best attempt at sounding nonchalant but he couldn't quite pull it off.

"That's not what it looked like," she said dangerously.

John looked over at Kitty for support, but her head was still turned down, it didn't look like she was going to enter the conversation any time soon. "Um, well maybe you looked wrong."

Kitty shot John a well concealed warning look before focusing her gaze towards the floor.

Rogue paused for a beat before she spoke. "If I'm so wrong then why does Kitty look so guilty." She said it as more of a demand than an inquiry.

"Ro-" John began, but the effort was fruitless. She was out the door before he had even opened his mouth.

**0000000000000000000000000**

"Rogue?" Bobby poked his head into one of the living rooms. He saw a streak of white hair in the flickering light of the TV. "That you?"

"Yeah."

Bobby frowned, her accent seemed thicker than usual. He knew it to be a sign of trouble. "What happened?" he asked as he sat down next to her on the couch.

Her face was pointing towards the television and didn't register as if she had heard him, but she answered. "John."

"Oh."

And uncomfortable air hung between the two as neither of them spoke. The television displayed a woman demonstrating the many uses of some revolutionary spatula. A screen at the bottom of the TV showed that there was only 10 seconds left. Time was running out, the lady said.

Bobby began to open his mouth but Rogue beat him to it.

"I saw him and Kitty together. It was probably something completely harmless. Or it would've been if Kitty hadn't been so..." she paused as she struggled to find the right word. "Guilty." She turned to face him for the first time since he had entered the room.

"Wait, what happened?" Bobby prayed his actions hadn't led her to do something in retaliation.

"They were in the kitchen and they were hugging. But it wasn't like a normal hug. It was like a 'realization' hug."

"A 'realization' hug?" This didn't sound too good.

"Yeah, like when you hug someone for the first time. I mean, _re_ally hug them. And you hold on to the person like you never want to let them go."

Bobby paled.

"I mean, I'm not saying that that's what it was." Rogue added hastily. The color of his face was apparent even in the dim lighting. "It's just that Kitty refused to look at me the entire time I was in there."

"You think they che-." Bobby caught himself. "She cheated on me?"

Rogue licked her lips. She couldn't bring herself to make Bobby look any more grief stricken than he already did. "Kitty wouldn't do that. She loves you, even if you do say…questionable things."

"She told you?"

"Well she didn't tell me your exact words, but I got the gist."

Bobby ran his hand through his hair. "Does that make me a total bastard?"

Rogue smirked, "Well, maybe if you hadn't been complimenting me."

Bobby laughed, but his smile faded quickly. Noticing his heightened despondency, Rogue gave his hand a reassuring squeeze. "She knows you didn't mean it."

"Well that's great and all, but I did. Mean it."

Letting out a soft laugh, she said, "Even if you mean it you're not supposed to admit it."

"Yeah, I know. I just wanted you to know."

A silence grew between the two, but not like before. It was comfortable. Rogue leaned her head against Bobby's shoulder. She knew that any other day it probably would've been under the list of prohibited activities to do with someone who's smitten, but for now she knew it would be okay. They were both going to be okay.

**a/n**-well, I think that I should probably be trying to wrap this story up. But do not fret, I'll give warning and I'll probably start on another story. You know, for those of you who just can't get enough. :)


	27. Great New Heights

A/N-I know that this fic started off as a strong ryro and I was really adamant about keeping it that way, but you know sometimes you just have to write whatever works best and this is what keeps coming out. I hope you guys like it anyway!

Great New Heights 

Rogue tapped on the desk subconsciously with a slightly glazed look on her face as she sat through another one of Scott's guilt trips.

"If I've said it once I've said it a thousand times, if you're going to drink all of the milk in the fridge, _please_ tell one of us so we can go out and get some more." Scott's extra emphasis on the word please made Rogue's eyes float up toward his face.

"Whatever you say, captain."

Scott sighed and shook his head. "I know it's not just you."

Rogue raised an eyebrow. He was getting awfully serious about milk.

"I also know you've been going through a lot of things lately, but we're here if you need to talk to someone."

Rogue let her mouth hang open a second before regaining her composure. "Yeah, absolutely. Um, can I leave now?"

"Oh, right. Sure. Just think about what I said."

Still eyeing Scott, Rogue made her way out of the kitchen door and into the hallway, muttering "Jesus, that was weird."

"What was weird?" Bobby fell instep beside Rogue as she made her wait towards the front doors.

"Oh, I don't know. Scott was just acting really strange in there. First he was giving me a lecture about milk and then he started saying something about how he understands that I'm going through something… I don't even know," she said with a shake of her head.

"Hm…sounds like fun."

"You betcha."

"So where ya heading?" he asked as they stopped just short of the double doors that led outside.

"I was going to go for a walk, care to join me?"

Bobby furrowed his brow, "Well I'm not sure, I have such a busy schedule…"

Rogue tilted her head and a slightly impatient look crossed her face that was quickly followed by a poorly hidden smirk.

"Well if you insist."

"And I do." Rogue added pointedly.

"Then I guess I can come along."

A small smile played out on Rogue's face and, if only for a moment, Bobby swore he saw her blush.

**0000000000000000**

Kitty swam placidly on her back, gently kicking her legs to propel herself forward every so often. She closed her eyes and let the sun hug her body as she floated the length of the pool. The warmth of the day combined with all the stress she was carrying made this a perfect time to relax. She smiled as she felt the warmth of the sun….start to get a little _too _warm.

Her eyes snapped open in time to see John retract a ball of fire that she assumed he had made dance around her head.

"Hey!" Kitty righted herself so that she could reprimand John properly. "What do you think you're doing?"

"Just seeing how long it would take you to notice I was here."

"And how did I do?"

"Sooner than I expected actually. I figured the sun would've burned you before I did."

"Cute." Kitty swam the short distance to the edge of the pool and climbed out. She made her way to her towel, but John reached it first.

He unfolded it and held it out in front of him. He seemed to want to help dry her off.

"What are you doing?" she asked for a second time.

"Just figured you'd want this."

Kitty narrowed her eyes for a moment before walking towards him. Well, through him, was more like it. She allowed herself enough time to grab her towel, but as soon as she touched his body she made herself incorporeal, taking her towel along with her.

John spun around, "Hey, that's cheating!"

"Yeah, well so was stealing my towel." Kitty continued walking back towards the mansion and tried ever more so when she felt John's presence beside her.

"Look, I'm sorry. You know I can't pass up a good opportunity to mess with you."

Kitty rolled her eyes, but said nothing.

"Kitty, I'm serious. Can we talk?" John jogged several steps in front of her and turned to block her path, forcing her to look at him.

She sighed and put her hands on her hips. "What is there to talk about?"

"Yesterday, I just wanted to make sure everything's okay between us."

"Why wouldn't it be, nothing happened."

John's expression hardened. "That's not what it seemed like."

Kitty readjusted her towel and shrugged. "Well, I'm sorry, I don't know what you think happened but..." She tucked a wet lock of hair behind her ear and looked over his shoulder. "Look, I have to go."

She brushed past him and kept a quick pace towards the mansion, leaving John to stand staring after her.

**0000000000000000**

"What would you do if I fell?" Rogue hung upside down, her legs wrapped around a tree branch. She looked down at Bobby who had his face turned up to her.

"I would call 911."

Rogue's eyes widened as she feigned sweetness. "Aww, I can't believe you care so much!"

Bobby grinned. "Yeah, well what can I say. I'm a caring kind of guy."

Rolling her eyes, Rogue swung back onto the branch and flipped herself over so she could lean back against the trunk. She tipped her head back and watched the sun filter through the leaves, the breeze making different patterns on the ground.

"You should come up here."

"I'd really rather not."

Rogue frowned slightly. "Why not?"

Bobby fixed his face in a smile that wasn't visible to Rogue and said, "Because then who'd be down here to catch you when you fall?"

Rogue let out a burst of laughter. "I'm barely 10 feet off the ground!"

"Ten feet can do a lot of damage."

Sighing, Rogue gave up and stood shakily on the branch. She began to climb her way higher on the tree so she could gain a better view of the grounds.

"Wow, Bobby this is a really great view." She paused for a moment while she squinted at some distant figures. "I think I see Kitty and John."

Bobby perked up, "Really?"

"Yeah, hold on a second. I'm trying to get a better look." Rogue leaned forward through the branches in an attempt to get a clearer view of who she was staring at. She squinted harder and was able to discern the two shapes as John and Kitty. Only John looked like he was about o give her a hug…_Is he wrapping her up in a towel? _Rogue, momentarily forgetting where she was, took a step forward…into thin air.

Rogue felt like she was in some kind of cartoon when the bad guy realizes he's just run over a cliff. She seemed to be suspended in midair for just a moment before she began tumbling to the ground.


	28. Flying High

A/n-okay folks, last chapter, but I'm planning on writing a sequel. I don't seem to have as many reviewers as I used to, but if you guys would actually read a second installment then I'll do it, even if it is for like two people. To me it just feels like I could write easier and update more frequently if I just started with a clean slate, you know? So I hope you guys like it and btw, if it doesn't really feel like a last chapter it's because it wasn't initially intended to be, it's just the more I thought about it the more it seemed to be a good idea.

P.s.-just want to give a nice warm thanks to all those who reviewed, they really do brighten up a writer's day. Hope you all stick around for Skin and Flame deux.

Flying High 

Bobby felt a surge of panic flow through his body as he watched Rogue begin to tumble to the ground. He held his arms out and braced himself since he was about to serve as her landing pad. He squared his shoulders and squeezed his eyes shut, fully ready to absorb her impact, but nothing came.

He slowly opened one eye at a time, first the left, then right and let out a sharp gasp at the sight before him.

Rogue was suspended in midair, about a foot above his arms, both hands clamped firmly over her face.

"R-Rogue?" Bobby managed to squeak out.

Rogue slid her hands off her face and let out a small "oh" before closing the distance between her and Bobby, sending them both crashing to the ground.

00000000000000

John huffed down the hallways without a particular destination in mind. After he had regained his body movements after being completely blown off by Kitty, he had stormed into the mansion and had been roaming around ever since. He couldn't believe how light she was being on herself. Fine, if nothing actually happened then nothing happened, but the way she had been acting the other night told a completely different story. John had known her for too long to be lied to like that and be expected to take it with a smile.

John had been walking so purposefully that he had almost missed Bobby and Rogue entering through the front doorway. He stopped to watch Bobby assist Rogue to a nearby couch, his hand holding her elbow and his other hand planted firmly on her back. John's previous thoughts about Kitty fled his mind as he made his way over to where Rogue was sitting.

"Hey, you okay?"

Upon closer inspection, it appeared that Rogue was not okay in the slightest. Her face was drained of most of its color save a slight tinge of green that highlighted her cheeks.

Bobby looked up at John and answered for her. "She had a sort of an accident." Bobby then made a small jerking movement with his head, silently indicating to John to come behind the Rogue.

John made his way behind the couch, his eyes firmly planted on Rogue. He continued staring at her as Bobby whispered in his ear, but after the last couple sentences were uttered, John's eyes connected with Bobby's.

"She did WHAT!" his outburst caused several students to look up in curiosity before resuming their previous activities. He had also awoken the previously quasi-catatonic Rogue. She blinked several times and breathed in sharply, as if just remembering to do so. Her movements brought back the attention of both John and Bobby.

"Hey, are you okay?" John asked again in a soft tone. He squatted down in front of Rogue so that he could be eye level with her.

She swallowed deeply before answering. "I-I think, uh, maybe. I need to um…" Rogue bit her bottom lip and looked away from John, distracted. "I think I should go do something. I mean, see...someone…" her eyes furrowed together as she struggled to string together full sentences.

John looked questioningly up at Bobby, who was still standing behind her with a hand on her shoulder. "Maybe you should go get the professor."

"Took the words right out of my mouth," Bobby said as he turned and swiftly made his way towards Professor Xavier's office.

John returned his attention to Rogue who was still staring off to somewhere to his right.

"Rogue." John said softly, "Look at me, babe."

Rogue responded, but this time when she returned his gaze, her face gave full away what she was feeling. Her previous expression had been blank and hollow, now she looked like she was on the verge of a breakdown. She put a gloved hand over John's and squeezed hard.

"John…Oh, John I'm so sorry." Rogue said in a hushed tone, her voice barely audible. "I am so incredibly sorry." Her eyes welled up with tears and within several blinks of her eyes they were spilling down her cheeks.

"It's fine, it's fine," John said quickly, rubbing her shoulder with her free hand. "You didn't do anything wrong."

"Oh yes I did," Rogue's tears started to flow fast and her voice became increasingly thicker, as did her accent. She bowed her head down and sniffed mightily.

John pulled her into his arms; not being able to wipe her tears away hurt him more than words could express so he opted for the next best thing. "It's alright, everything'll be okay, I promise."

Rogue's next few words were muffled by John's shoulder, so he pulled back so he could understand her.

"What was that?" he asked gently.

"I said that you have to listen to me." Rogue wiped her eyes furiously and cleared her throat. "Just listen to me, okay?"

John nodded his head, his arms sliding down to rest around her hips. Rogue gripped John's arms tightly.

"It's just that I acted so horribly to you and you had every right to break it off with me. No," Rogue held up a hand to stop John's protests. "No, listen to me, I need to say this. I was being so selfish and childish a-and not just to you, everyone else too. I should have talked to you or _some_one but I didn't, I just wasn't thinking right. I'm so sorry," Rogue nervously licked her lips. "Can you forgive me?"

Without a moments hesitation, John smiled widely and kissed her quickly before she had a time to avoid contact. Rogue grinned and pulled him into a tight embrace.

"Rogue?" a familiar voice asked from behind her line of sight, interrupting their 'moment.'

She pulled away from John and quickly wiped her eyes before she turned to face the professor. "Yes?"

"Can I see you in my office for a moment?"

Rogue nodded and gave a swift smile to John and Bobby, who had been standing next to Professor Xavier, as she stood and followed the professor to his office.

"Bobby informed me on the…recent events that took place," he said as he pulled in behind his desk. He gestured for Rogue to take a seat. "May I ask what happened? I think I might be able to have a clearer view of what Bobby told me if I heard it from you point of view."

"Uh, yeah. Okay, well, I had just been climbing a tree and I guess I was a little higher than I should've been an-and I thought I saw Kitty and John but I wasn't really sure so I-" Rogue paused before continuing after Xavier gave her an encouraging nod. "Well, anyway that's when I lost my footing."

"After you fell, that's when you…?" Xavier left the question hang in midair so Rogue could fill in the blank.

"That's when I…floated. I guess."

"Can you tell me exactly what you were thinking as you were falling?"

Rogue laughed, "I don't know, I guess I was thinking what anyone would be thinking if they were falling from a tree, I hope I don't die."

"Hm…" Xavier brought his hand up to his face and rubbed his chin thoughtfully. He jotted down several notes before returning his attention back to Rogue.

"Well, it seems that you're developing a new power." He stated finally.

"Oh," was all Rogue could say. She was slightly dumbfounded by his simple answer, it was something that she probably could've come up with herself.

"As you well know, a mutant's powers continue to grow and expand as we get older," he explained." Becoming stronger and more disciplined. Sometimes we see new powers emerging that are often triggered in times of great distress or heightened awareness. It's much like how our original powers manifest when we are younger, only these secondary powers can emerge at any time in our later life. Most don't at all."

Rogue sat back in her chair and mulled over what had just been said to her. She had a new power. A _new_ power. And one that didn't hurt anyone.

A sudden dawning washed over Rogue and a wide smile spread across her face. She could _fly_.

Okay, so maybe just hover. But hey, it's a start.


End file.
